Storm
by extra-victory
Summary: "Shut up-!" Emi squealed. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

"I talked to the landlord yesterday-" Emi mused, pouring herself a bowl of cereal at the breakfast table. "He said our rent is overdue."

Maou snorted, shaking his head. "We're not behind. _He's_ behind, on his _crack cocaine_ payments-"

Emi glared at Demon king. "He's not a _crackhead_ -!" She hissed, defensively. "He's a _nice_ _man_ -!"

"His _crack dealer_ thinks he's real nice, yeah-" Maou grinned. "Except when he owes money."

Emi sighed, exasperated. "I told you to pay the rent last Tuesday!"

"I _did_." Maou's eyes narrowed, aggravated. After a moment, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, pensively. "I think-"

Emi Flushed, furious. "You know what _I_ think-?! I think I should just let _Alas=Rasmus_ handle all of your responsibilities-!"

"That _does_ sound like an Idea you would have-" Maou cackled. "It fits right in with all your other _ridiculous_ _decisions_ -"

She crossed her Arms, furious. " _At last Alas=Rasmus can count to ten-!"_

A brief moment silence.

"I'm not surprised to see you criminally underestimating someone, that must be a hobby of yours-" Maou smirked. "She can count to twenty five."

"Incredible-!" Emi twitched, smug, after a moment, glowering at him. "That's about as high as _you_ can count too-"

"It's higher than _you_ can count by _twenty five_ though, isn't it-?" Maou fired right back.

 _(That night)_

Emi sat, hunched over her diary, sighing, exasperated. Her pen hovered over the last line she'd written, hesitantly.

 _Maou forgot to pay the rent, it turns out._ She wrote, brow furrowing, fuming. _I have no idea why I put up with him. That guy is worse than incompetent._

She took a deep breath, thinking of his smiling face, and groaned, when her heart responded by fluttering faintly. She felt heat crawl into her cheeks, setting the pen back to the paper. _For some reason, recently, when I think about Maou..._

She paused, almost unwilling to commit the words to the page. _M_ y _heart starts racing, and I get these weird thoughts…I dream about him, sometimes, And every night, I end up thinking about him before I fall asleep._

Emi held her head, miserable. _It's awful._ She wrote, being perfectly honest.

A moment of silence.

 _I think…_ She started to write, aching, agonized.

She never finished that sentence, stowing the diary away under her bed.

 _(The next day)_

Maou and Emi wandered, with Alas=Rasmus, through a museum, as the little girl squealed, delighted, running from exhibit to exhibit. After a moment, she paused in front of a T-rex skeleton, awestruck, and pointed up at it, amazed. "Mommy-! Daddy-! _Look_!"

Emi smirked. "Yes, hun. It _does_ look a lot like your father-"

"It has as much meat on it's chest as you, Emi-" Maou fired back, smug. "No, maybe more."

Emi squeaked, glaring over at him, bright red. "Look, sweetheart! This skeleton and your dad have the _same amount of brain_ in their skulls-"

Maou grinned, twitching. " _Fascinating_ to think that this T-rex has the _same number of hearts_ as your mother- "

Alas=Rasmus seemed not to hear them, circling the display, ecstatic.

 _(An hour later)_

The Hero and Demon king passed an Exhibit on the science of Liquid water, holding their daughter's hands. The Yesod fragment ran into the hall, thrilled by the huge, colorful posters all around her, explaining the molecular composition of H2o. Nearby, stands with tables had been carefully erected, supporting tiny pools of water, with little water guns and wooden sailboats floating on top.

A small group of parents had congregated around these fixtures, while their children played, laughing, with the boats and spray guns.

Alas=Rasmus ran down to the end of the hall, and Emi turned, grinning, to Maou. "You should check out some of these posters. You might _learn_ something-"

The demon lord laughed. "I'd tell _you_ to do the same, but…given your reading level-"

The little girl had found some room at one of the water tables, and was shooting a tiny sailboat with a water pistol, when Maou and Emi caught up to her. Maou, grinning wickedly, picked up a water gun, and sprayed Emi with it, when nobody was watching but Alas=Rasmus.

"We're in public, Asshole-!" She shrieked, whirling around to glare at him. "You made me _wet_ -!"

Maou shook his head, villainously. "Darling, that's _inappropriate_. Save it for the bedroom-"

All around them, parents gaped and glared, furious. Emi trembled, radiantly red, flushed, and waved her hands desperately; realizing that the other parents thought she was upset because Maou had _aroused her in a public place_. " _No_! No, he…! It's _his_ fault, I'm wet because of _him_ -!"

Alas=Rasmus clapped, delighted, laughing. "Daddy makes mommy so wet-!"

The parents around them glared daggers at Maou and Emi, disbelief and outrage scrawled across their faces, hurriedly dragging their kids away from the table, covering their ears, shaking their heads. "The nerve of these young couples…" One elderly woman sighed, as Emi just gaped, furiously red, at a loss.

She turned to Maou, speechless, bright red, furious. " _You_ -!"

Maou laughed. "Don't blame me just because you get _wet easily_ -"

The parents shuddered and gasped, covering their mouths, glaring back at the Hero and Demon king.

Emi squealed, helplessly, blushing furiously, stomping on his foot.

 _(That night)_

Emi drummed her fingers, at a loss, on her desk, rubbing her temples, pen in hand, preparing to write her diary entry for that day.

 _Never mind what I said yesterday. I hate Maou._

Silence.

 _Maou made a group of parents think he turned me on in public._ She wrote, despondent, groaning as the memory popped up in her mind's eye. _I told them that he made me wet. I'm so stupid._

She sighed, after a moment, frustrated. _Somehow, he's always pulling these stupid stunts. I know his antics should be getting real old by now, but…Somehow, I'm not as mad as I want to be. _

Silence.

 _I just wonder what he's thinking…! Does he get some kind of sick pleasure from humiliating me?_

Emi held her head.

 _Or…Did he just want to hear me say that he makes me wet?_

Emi flushed, breathing shallowly. _Of course not._ She wrote after a moment, furious with herself. _What would that even…_ She shook her head, desperately, feeling heat in her face.

 _(The next morning)_

Emi poked her head into Maou's room, at six forty-five in the morning, slightly annoyed that he wasn't awake yet. "Hey-!" She hissed, peering into the Demon Lord's bedchamber.

Maou was fast asleep, snoring, on his back, on top of the covers. She felt a vein pulse in her forehead. _He's going to be late._

She stepped into his room, hands on her hips, intending to wake him, but when she made it to the side of his bed, her breath caught in her throat.

 _M-Maou-?!_ She stared, wide eyed, down at him, as he lay on his bed, snoozing; a massive, bulging erection in his briefs looked like it was threatening to burst through the thin fabric. She flushed, radiantly red, suddenly _very_ aware that she shouldn't be here, and shouldn't be looking at him…

But, _for some reason,_ she couldn't tear her eyes away.

Emi knelt down next to the bed, transfixed, staring at his member, slack-jawed, horrified by its massive size. _N-no…_

She took a deep breath. _No way._

Silence.

She took another deep breath, blood boiling, flushed. _**No way.** That's too big. Comically big, he must…he must be pranking me or something, he…_

 _He must have stuffed a huge cucumber in there…or something-_

She reached out, almost unconsciously, to touch his length, telling herself, half-subconsciously, that she was just _verifying_ that it was fake…Of _course_.

 _To…to call him out…on…_

She stopped _just in time_ , _**just in time**. _ Emi froze, in place, blood turning to ice in her veins, hand twitching, trembling, in place, hovering in the air, inches from his member.

 _Inches_ from his _penis._

The hero wanted to scream, absolutely unwilling to believe that she had _almost_ …That she'd almost…

Emi shivered, breaking out into a cold sweat, rooted to the floor. She couldn't even _speak_ to herself in her mind, she couldn't even think of _words to say_ , to herself…

Given that she'd _almost_ …

She squealed, covering her mouth, blushing furiously, hopping to her feet, making desperately for the door, intent on washing her hands and face, and body, and _probably just doing her whole shower over again, honestly-_

He stirred, slightly, in his sleep, just as she made to walk out the door, and she paused.

A moment later, she glanced back at him, hesitantly. _I…I wonder…_

Emi turned back to the demon lord, slowly, tilting her head. _I wonder who…He's dreaming about?_

She felt furious heat surge into her cheeks, a moment later. _He's having a perverted dream…! He's…He's probably molesting some girl in his mind!_

She took a slow step closer to him, trembling slightly. _I wonder who…?_

Her eyes clouded over. _Chiho? Is it…Chiho…?_

Somehow, she was really _sad_.

Maou stirred again, shifting a bit on the bed.

"Emi…" He mumbled, at last, a moment later, unconsciously.

Silence. Nothing moved.

Emi just stared at him, breathless, speechless, radiantly red.

 _Silence._

She squealed, holding her face, knees weak, trembling.

 _Agonizing Silence._

 ** _…H-huh-?!_** She felt the breath leave her chest, after a moment, winded, and her heartbeat raced. _Me-?! It's_ _ **Me**_ _-?!_

Maou turned, slightly, beginning to wake, but she was caught in her racing thoughts, and didn't notice at all.

 _He's…_ She screeched internally, horrified, almost triumphantly. **_What a pervert -!_**

The demon king rubbed his eyes, groggy.

 _A dream where…I…I'm making him…_ She stared, half terrified, half absorbed, at his dick, still throbbing in his briefs. _Like_ _ **this**_ _…? What am I doing in there?! What Is he_ _ **doing to me-?!**_

Maou stretched, beginning to crack his eyes open, yawning, and Emi squeaked, mortified, suddenly realizing that she was still _wearing her underwear_ , and was _standing in his room, alone, with him, in a thong and lacy bra._

Desperately, Emi lunged towards the bed, intent on grabbing a pillow and covering his face with it, to preserve her modesty, but she tripped, yelping, falling down onto the bed, and her hand closed around something thick and long…

 _And warm…?_

"E-Emi…?" She heard Maou's voice, and felt all the blood drain from her face.

Slowly, _slowly_ , she looked up at him, locking eyes with him, as he stared down at her, bewildered, eyebrow rising slowly.

She just opened and closed her mouth, ineffectively, for a moment.

"Emi…" Maou said again, twitching, eyes wide, tilting his head.

She realized her hand was _gripping his manhood_ , _tightly,_ and her face was _in his lap_.

And she was _alone with him_ , in his room, _wearing a thong and a lacy bra._

The _perfect storm_.

Silence. Emi flushed, brilliantly red, speechless, breathless, and just stared at him, gaping, for a moment, before screeching, jumping backwards, to her feet, backpedaling furiously, back hitting the wall. Her knees gave out, she slid down the wall onto her ass, and steam poured, unbridled, from her face, as she wailed quietly, whimpering, thoughts racing, desperate to think of something to say, in vain, unable to look away from his eyes.

Another moment passed in silence, before Maou pointed, speechless, at her chest.

"W-what-?" She whispered, unable to steady her voice.

He didn't answer, and just pointed again. She followed his finger, and line of sight, down to her chest, where her bra had been yanked away, out of place, exposing her left breast and nipple.

Silence.

 _"N-NOOO-!"_

 _(That night)_

The demon lord sat, completely overwhelmed, on his bed, cradling his head. Passing Emi, in the kitchen, when He'd returned from work, had been a _nightmare_.

A _nightmare._

No, his _whole life_ was a nightmare now…

Suddenly, whenever he thought of her, whenever he saw her, his _heart raced_ , and he couldn't avoid seeing her, exposed, trembling, in his room.

 _What the_ _ **hell**_ _was she_ _ **doing**_ _-?!_

He twitched, struggling to keep his thoughts in line, laying his head back down onto the bed

Struggling to think of the hero the way he usually did.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? This idea, which is one of the four new Maou and Emi stories I've been working on the past few days, is one of the longer two. Much like a few of my previous Maou and Emi stories, it's something like a Drama and Crackfic hybrid. I've been working really hard on the second chapters to Habit and Circle recently, and I have the second chapter to Talking on the backburner as well...So I've been spending alot of time writing, between those, this, and the three other new stories...and It doesn't look like I'll be slowing down any time soon! If you're into this one, I'll upload the next chapter sometime tomorrow morning! Please, let me know what you think! Thank you so much for your time and attention!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey There! Thank you so much for your time and attention. Before we start the second chapter, Let me take a moment to answer the reviews on chapter one:**

 **Resxct: As usual, a review of yours has made my day! Thank you so much, I'll do my best to keep you happy, as always! As for "Prize" and My other stories, well, I've been working on the second chapters for a few of my other stories the past few days, but I'll get to the fourth chapter of "Prize" In a few days, after I post my next Maou and Emi Story! There's only one or two chapters of "Prize" left, as it currently stands, so I've been trying to find a good way to close that story out!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Poor Emi indeed! She sure caught a tough break in chapter one ^.^ I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm sorry it took me an extra two days to get to posting this update! Like you said, Alas=Rasmus is sure to scold them if they don't ease up with all the arguing. I'll be sure to upload more, and I have many more stories to post as well! I hope you like them! I'm thrilled to hear that you've loved them so far :D  
**

 **Valeria27: Thank you so much! Hearing that is all the reward I could ever need! I did promise I'd update this story within a day, and it ended up taking me three days, but I'll try to keep the chapters coming at a more regulated pace from here on out! Yes, I was able to make the bedroom scene work out just the way I planned, and the museum scene came out properly as well :) I'm always doing my best to keep Maou and Emi as close to character as possible, despite how wild my stories usually get!**

 **Sweetgurl818: I'm so glad you like it :D I'll try to keep it up~**

 **Coldwire: Hey Coldwire! I'm delighted to think that the first chapter was interesting enough to catch your attention, despite being much shorter than usual. I was hoping that the shorter chapters would allow me to update faster, but, counter intuitively, it actually took me an extra two days to get this update online . I won't let that become a trend, however!**

 **Thank you all so much! I hope you like this update, and I'm able to make you happy! Let me know what you think, okay? :D**

 _(The next day)_

Maou cursed himself, hand on his temple, unable to get the sight of Emi, half naked, trembling, bright red, _holding his member_ , out of his mind.

He hung his head, devastated, as the memory of seeing her, shivering, breast exposed, in his room, ran through his mind, over and over.

The demon lord tried, _desperately_ , to keep his mind on the job.

 _Stop._ He told himself, furious, as he failed to get _that image_ of Emi out of his mind. _Stop._

It _didn't_ stop, and as he stood, helplessly, at the cash register, absorbed in thoughts of the hero, he realized, horrified, that he was almost _painfully_ erect.

 _This…This isn't okay…_ He shuddered, horrified, weakly.

Somehow, he felt like he'd had a strange dream involving her, as well…

 _(The next day)_

Maou and Emi never locked eyes, they never looked at one another, they never spoke to one another.

They had breakfast together in absolute silence, eyes on their own food, and left for work, separately, in silence. The Demon king caught a glimpse of her, as she tugged her coat on, over her work clothes, and the faint blush in her cheeks was _almost overwhelming_ to see.

 _She's beautiful!_ He hissed to himself, outraged.

She _was_ beautiful, he cursed, absolutely horrified. She was _so attractive_ , _what the hell!_

Maou was despondent; Ever since he'd started thinking of the hero in a sexual light, thinking of her as a woman, he hadn't been able to stop, even for a _single second_. He _hadn't_ been able to think of her the way he used to, the way he did before, just the other day…

 _(That night)_

Maou couldn't stand it. _This can't go on._

Emi stepped into their living room, poignantly looking _anywhere but at him_ , and picked up a National Geographic from the couch.

In silence, she left again, trembling, blushing faintly. The awkward silence was _terrifying_. The atmosphere between them was _terrifying_.

Maou watched her go, eyes wide, twitching.

 _She's gorgeous! What the hell!_

The demon king groaned, when he was alone again, in their apartment, which was _far too small for two people to avoid each other in._

 _God damnit!_ He hissed. _Has she always looked like this-?!_

The demon king got to his feet, overwhelmed, miserable, and made to head for the door, hoping a walk might help clear his head. When he stepped out of the living room, he saw Emi, flushed, bright red, standing in the hallway, back to the wall, trembling slightly, holding the magazine to her chest.

They locked eyes, disbelieving, for a second, in absolute silence.

Emi shrieked, quietly, taking off down the hall, into her room, slamming the door.

Maou just stared, for a moment, silently, weakly, before laughing, lamely.

 _What's happening?_

He left, speechless, pulling his shoes on, making his way out into the night.

The demon king was determined not to Think of Emi, as he stalked the city streets, trying to focus on the cars whizzing past him, on the lady with the red umbrella under her arm, on the tiny dog an elderly man was walking nearby…

Instead, he was thinking of the Hero.

 ** _What_** _was she_ _ **doing**_ _in my_ _ **room**_ _-?_

He stared up, listlessly, into the heavens, at the stars.

 _What was she doing_ _ **holding my dick-!?**_

Silence. Maou walked on, until he found a bridge with a nice view, and stopped there for a moment, looking out over the water passing beneath him.

 _Was it…Some kind of mistake? Some kind of Accident?_ He wondered, listlessly.

 _Did she…Did she fall?_

 _Fall, and land with her hand on my dick?_

 _In a thong and lace bra?_ He considered this, hesitantly, for a moment, before laughing, mirthlessly.

 _Of course not._ He shook his head, half-lamely. _Of course not! What is this, a romantic comedy-?!_

He felt a cool breeze blow past, and sighed.

 _That means…_

 _That means she did it on purpose._

The demon king felt his heartbeat begin to race. _She did it intentionally,_ he realized, and this stunned him for a moment. Maou couldn't tell whether this revelation was frightening him or exciting him. _She meant to do it._

Maou couldn't help it, he was thinking about the hero, he had done _nothing but think about the hero_ for what felt like every waking moment since he'd woken up two days ago.

He groaned, realizing that he was visualizing what life would be like if he and Emi were…a _couple_.

He tried, desperately, to suppress his thoughts, to think about anything else, and turned away, shaking his head, furiously. Maou looked over at the other side of the road, hoping to find something that would hold his attention, even for a moment…Anything, _something_ , something to distract him from having romantic, sexual thoughts.

The demon king's eyes came to rest on a young couple, maybe in their early twenties, walking together, holding hands, laughing together, cheerfully.

He felt his heart slam in his chest, and his pulse accelerate. He laughed, mirthlessly, as the couple leaned towards each other, kissing passionately.

 _What the fuck._

Silence. Maou turned away, looking back out over the water, as frigid wind blew past him.

 _She did it intentionally…_ He thought, and he saw himself, walking with Emi, in the cool night breeze, holding hands.

He started to chase the thought away, furiously, but, after a moment, he gave in, and was thinking about _holding_ her, drawing her _close_ to him, kissing her.

The Demon lord's head plopped down onto the railing. He cursed himself, her, the sun, moon and stars, helplessly.

Silence.

Maou walked home, slowly at first, taking small steps. _She did that on purpose. Why?_

He grinned, slightly, in spite of himself. _Come on._

 _You can draw your own conclusions…Why_ _ **else**_ _would she do something like that?_

The king of hell approached his front door, stopping, frozen in place, realizing that Emilia was inside. The thought of seeing her was so surreal, the thought of what she had done the other day was _so surreal._

Maou unlocked the door, thinking of the couple he'd seen, walking together, kissing.

 _Emilia wants…She wants something_ _ **like that**_ _. She wants us to be in_ _ **that kind**_ _of relationship._

He stepped in through the door. "I'm home-!" He called out to her, hesitantly.

"I don't care-!" She snapped, from somewhere in the living room, voice trembling slightly.

He grinned to himself, setting his shoes by the door. _Some things never change, I guess._

 _(Three days later)_

Slowly, slowly, things had begun to return to normal between Maou and Emi. They were talking again, arguing again, fighting bitterly again, and the demon lord was _greatly_ relieved.

As Emi slammed the front door shut, heading to work, Maou sighed, leaning back in his chair, surveying the kitchen, silently.

 _So, I'm attracted to her._ He concluded, after a moment, sighing. _That's…That's probably fine._

He drummed his fingers on the table, thinking, again, about the morning he had woken up to find her holding his manhood. _If she likes me…_

 _And I like her…Nothing changes._

He grinned, slowly, shakily, considering this new development. _Exactly. Nothing changes!_

 _The status quo won't change. It's just like before, it's just like…It's as if we still both hate each other!_

Maou laughed, disbelieving, incredibly relieved. _Thank god!_

He stood up, suddenly extremely cheerful. _The status quo won't change. We can go on, forever, like this, if necessary!_

The demon lord made for the shower, checking the clock on the stove.

 _(That night)_

Maou sat, bored, on the couch in the living room, flipping disinterestedly through the channels on the television. A moment later, he turned, eyebrow rising, towards the grandfather clock at one end of the room.

 _Eleven thirty?_ Maou frowned, slightly. _Emi's not home yet…_

The demon king groaned, shaking his head. _No! No. We don't care. She doesn't care where I am, and I don't care where she is._

Even so, his foot began to tap, impatiently, on the floor, a moment later. He changed the channel again, a bit frustrated. _She doesn't care where I am, and I don't care where she is. That's part of the status quo._

 _Stop this!_ He hissed, aggravated, when he realized he _did_ care where she was. _The whole point was that the status quo doesn't change…! If…if we both…_

The front door opened, and shut again. Maou grinned, and realized he had to suppress the urge to say "Finally-!"

Maou cursed himself.

Emi wandered into the room, sweaty, wearing a tracksuit, towel draped over one shoulder.

Maou stared at her, eyes wide, for a moment. She looked exhausted, and…Her _scent_ reached him, filling his perception, and he was horrified to realize that it was _insanely_ enticing.

Maou twitched, tilting his head a bit.

 _Okay…Alright. Play it cool. The status quo can't change…_

"You need a shower, Emilia. What kind of hero smells like a locker room-?"

Emi growled, glaring at him. "The kind that _actually exerts herself_ , instead of sitting at home watching Pimp my Ride-!" She snapped back, flushed, pointing at the MTv show blaring on the television. "I'm trying to stay in shape, dickhead! So I'll be ready, if something bad happens, and I have to save-"

"The only thing you need to _save_ is a stick of deodorant, from the clutches of a 7-11." Maou grinned, standing up, getting in her face, jabbing her in the chest with his finger. "Go pick one up, rescue it, and rescue _me_ while you're at it by putting some on while you're there. What's wrong with you-?"

"Your face-! I should sue you for emotional distress, I can't believe I have to see you every day-" She squeaked, flushed, smacking him with her sweaty towel. Maou twitched, peeling the damp fabric off his face, after a moment, overwhelmed by desire, as her scent filled his nostrils. He was painfully aware of a hard on straining his jeans, as he struggled to keep himself in line, stepping _even closer_ to her, backing her into a wall.

"Go _now_. Forget the 7-11, you need _weapons-grade_ body wash-" He set his arms on either side of her, unable to control his actions, trapping her, as she trembled, bright red, slightly shaken, and he leaned into her, setting their faces just inches apart. "Head straight for the nearest _biochemical spill cleanup facility,_ tell them you need to be sterilized from a _safe distance_ , make sure they remember to wear _hazmat suits_ -"

He trailed off, as her scent began to overwhelm him. She just stared at him, flushed bright red, blushing furiously, eyes narrowing, suspiciously, after a moment. "If…If I smell so _awful_ , why are you getting _so close_ to me-?"

Maou's blood ran cold.

 **Ex-V: Was it fun? Did you have a good time? Let me know if you like it, and I'll put the next chapter up within a day or so :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-v: Hey there! Let's get started right away, since It took me an extra day to put this update on the internet!**

 **Valeria27: I'm so glad to see that you enjoyed the change to Maou's perspective for the second chapter! Maou certainly is suffering, isn't he? I think it's fair to claim that Maou does seem to have a bit of a smell fetish!**

 **MaouVioletta656: Oh, good :D As for overusing the word "hissed", keep an eye out! I certainly do make a habit of using certain expressive terms more often than others. If you look carefully, I also use the word "Silence" very often. Have no fear, It's all being done intentionally! Make sure to let me know if it bothers you. There are plenty of words I spam, so to say, in my writing. In my tenure as a writer, I've probably employed them more times than I can count, but it's all so that I can capture the mood and image in the story as best I can, to deliver the best work to you that I can! As for the time period, it's safe to assume that at least a year has passed if Maou and Emi are living together in one of my stories. To be specific, two years have passed, at the time of this story, but, for example, in "Secret", Emi is nineteen.**

 **Resxct: delighted to hear from you again, as always :D Keep that popcorn handy...And you'll need that ice real bad in the coming chapters, if you thought it was heating up before...Where's Alas=Rasmus? Sleeping, in the last chapter!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: I did, I'm so sorry, I stopped at the good part! Trust me, it take as much discipline as I have to end a chapter there, even I have to fight every urge to just write a crazy, intense lemon in at that point in the story, but was able to resist the temptation and follow my initial plan! After all, it'll take so much away from the payoff lemon if I give in and write it in the second chapter! Oh yes, Maou has become aware of his feelings...and Naturally, Emi has no idea. Of course, She's still consumed by thoughts of what she did, the same as him! I myself have no idea which truth she'd rather adhere to...They are both so awful for her pride and dignity! As for Maou being about to lose it, and for her being about to lose more than her composure and pride...Well, let's just say her composure and pride are still very much at risk in the coming chapters! She is on REALLY thin ice.**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I am a tease, Even I wanted to write the most intense lemon in that spot. Of course, I was able to save it for further along in the story, the way I intended, and I think it's better for everyone that way :D Except Maybe Emi, who will be faced with all Maou's pent up sexual tension...Poor thing. I promise to do my best and feed your addiction! In fact, I have another Maou and Emi story that I'll post tomorrow, that I just finished tonight. It's extremely graphic and really fluffy, so...That should hold you over as well!**

 **AHHH: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you like it!**

 **mzsweetscorpio: My pleasure! Keep an eye out, I have plenty more coming!**

 **Guest: I'm so happy that you like it! I'll keep it up, andThe next chapter to "Prize" is on my list to update after I post a new, really graphic Maou and Emi Lemon at some point tomorrow!**

 **Coldwire: I'm sorry! I'm sorrry! I didn't want to end it there either, trust me! Even I wanted to write a really killer, intense lemon at that point in the story, but i did manage to save it for later on in the storyline, the way I'd initially intended. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger, though! I know they can be frustrating. As for the shorter chapters, Even though i intended to update my stories faster, It ended up taking about the same time as usual, because I was hard at work finishing another really intense, really graphic Maou x Emi lemon that I'll post sometime tomorrow!**

 **Hey what's up: More, As you wish! Of course! I'm at your service. I'm so happy to hear that you like my work. I promise to keep updating and posting more stories!**

 **TheGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: Oh my god, I have to be honest, I was genuinely laughing when I read your review. Thank you so much, wonderful person!**

 **Thank you all so much, as always, for your time and attention! I hope you like this chapter! Let me know what you think, okay?**

 _(The next day)_

Maou realized he was slowly losing it; every time he Saw Emi, _every time they were in the same room together_ , he was overwhelmed by thoughts of her, thoughts of her body, of her smell…

 _This Isn't the status quo!_ He wanted to scream.

Desperately, to camouflage his growing desire for her, Maou determined that he had to spend less and less time at home. The demon king made for the door, pulling a sweatshirt on, but the more he tried to avoid thinking of the hero, the more _lewd_ his imagination became.

He shook his head, but before he knew it, he was thinking of her, on her knees, sucking his dick. He twitched, passing the living room, and accidentally locked eyes with Emi, who was sitting on the couch, staring up at him.

Maou froze, trapped in her eyes, staring, helplessly, into her face.

"What-?" Emi frowned, tilting her head. "What's wrong?"

Silence. He failed to reply.

She stood up, crossing the room, confused.

"Nothing." He lied, pretending that he hadn't just been violating her mouth in his mind. He ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it-"

She giggled. "You look _ridiculous_."

He glanced down, briefly, at his mismatched clothes. Emi reached a hand over, to tug on his shirt, delighted, but her hand froze on his chest. Her face changed, and she blushed faintly. "W-What's wrong with your heartbeat-?"

"Your _odor_ is giving me _a heart attack_ -" He hissed. "You can't be saved by our shower anymore. We need to turn to forbidden magic-"

She flushed, hands on her hips, before reluctantly sniffing her shirt. "I don't even smell! I haven't left the house all day, asshole-!"

"Get a life-" he stalked past her, snickering. "And if you won't, at least do my laundry on that _washboard chest_ -"

Maou called back to her, grinning, as he pulled his jacket on and stepped out the door.

"They're still growing, dickhead-!" She squealed, bright red, following him to the doorframe.

"I doubt it." He rounded the corner, waving back to her, without daring to face her.

Emi stood, in silence, blown away for a moment, before blushing, tilting her head.

 _(The next day)_

"Yeah. We have a record of three kids from town heading up into the cave at the mountain's peak, and they haven't been seen since-" The voice in her cellphone seemed relatively on edge. Emi paced back and forth in the living room.

"How long ago-?" She wondered, tilting her head, brow furrowing.

"Six days. We're certain the kids have died…You know the rumors about the monster on the mountaintop."

She sighed. She _did_ know the rumors. "You want me to go?"

"Please do. I know it's a lot of trouble, but there's nowhere else we can turn-"

 _(Thirty minutes later)_

"What's all this-?" Maou leaned on her doorframe, watching the Hero pack a backpack with water and some traveling essentials.

"I'm going to the cave at the Mountain's peak…The church thinks I should-"

 _"What?"_ Maou's eyes narrowed, alarmed, cutting her off. " _What cave_? What mountain-?"

She stared at him, weirdly. " _The_ mountain. In Ente Isla-"

He crossed the room in a flurry, face set, hard as stone, glaring at her. " _No_. No, absolutely not-" Maou grabbed her arm in one hand, fighting back panic.

She shook him off, eyes wide. "What-?"

He turned slightly away, holding his temple. "Do you have _any idea_ what lives inside that cave? You can't kill it with Holy Magic-!"

She just stared at him, at a loss, before glaring into his face. "The church needs someone to deal with it! Innocent people have already died-!"

"You want a _solution_? It can't leave the mountain, Don't go in the fucking cave! Problem solved-!" He whirled back around to face her, eyes wild. " _You're not going,_ and that's final-!"

She crossed her arms, furious. "Who are _you_ to tell me what I can and can't do-!" Emi stepped towards him, jabbing him in the chest.

"Don't go-!" He twitched, suddenly desperate, tone changing all at once. "You'll have to fight _me_ if you want to leave this room-!"

Emi opened her mouth to retort, hotly, but her voice died in her throat, hearing something in the tone of his voice. She tilted her head. "Maou…?"

"Please…!" He whispered, and she could see, somehow, _real fear_ in his eyes. " _I can't lose you_ …! _Not now…!"_

She froze, heart skipping a beat.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

"Y-yeah. It's just…You know how…How do you know if a guy _likes you_ -?" Emi paced back and forth in the kitchen, heart racing, on the phone. Rika cackled on the other end of the phone line. "He'll pick on you, and stuff, right…? And he'll…He'll say weird things?"

"Don't you guys bicker senselessly all day regardless?"

Emi flushed. " _N-No!_ I'm…I'm not talking about Maou! It's… _someone you don't know…!_ "

The older woman laughed, overtly pleased. "Oh, yes… _Right_. Of course it is. Let's pretend you aren't talking about Maou, that does seem like a fun little game."

Emi squealed, turning around and pacing out into the hallway. "It's not! It's not Maou-!"

"Okay, okay…Sure-" Rika chuckled. "Well, you and…this _other guy, that isn't Maou…_ Don't you fight all the time anyway-?"

Emi flushed, absolutely sure that Rika didn't believe a word she said. "Yes. _Usually_ …But, recently…Recently It's been different!"

"Is that just what you want to think-?" Rika teased, and Emi hissed, furious.

"It's _not_! Okay? Why would I…Why would I want-?"

"Let's also pretend you don't know why." Rika grinned, and Emi could almost hear her self-satisfied smirk. "It _does_ seem likely. Guys _do_ pick on girls they like-"

Emi sat down, heavily, on her bed. " _And_ …He's been…He's been Acting _really weird_ around me-"

"Since when?"

Emi flushed, blushing furiously. "Since…Since I…accidentally grabbed his dick-"

Silence.

 _Silence._

Rika cracked up, bursting into hysterical laughter on the other end of the phone line.

"What-!" Emi hissed, furiously, bright red. "Shut up!"

"Since you…Since you grabbed his dick!" She laughed, wheezing, wiping a tear out of her eye. "Oh…! Oh my god-!"

"Shut up-!" Emi squealed.

 _(That night)_

Emi twirled a pen, leaning on her elbow, over her diary, blushing faintly, thinking of Maou, sleeping in the other room.

 _I think Maou is in love with me._ She wrote, and then sat back in her chair, flushed, heartbeat racing, just thinking it.

She put her diary away, shaking her head, after a moment. _Maou…_ She thought, thoughts swirling. _That Maou...My enemy._

 _My nightmare._

She laid herself down, on the bed, breathing shallowly. _That guy…_

She thought of him, thought of all their time together, their struggles with and against each other.

She thought of when they first met, on Earth. How they bickered, and grew closer, as time passed. How Alas=Rasmus changed their lives…They lived together, they were good parents…They spend almost all their time together…Was it really so hard to believe that he might have developed feelings for her?

She blushed faintly, as she pictured him confessing his love for her. She held her head, eyes squeezed shut, embarrassed to even consider it. _How…H-how would I even react…?_

Emi realized she had been thinking about Maou every night before falling asleep for _longer than she could remember_. She felt heat swim in her cheeks.

She was _always_ thinking about him…She factored him into her _every thought_ …

It was almost as if they were… _married?_ She felt her heartbeat hammering inside her. _Married…?_

She visualized Maou, getting down on one knee, proposing to her, asking her to be his _wife_. She squeaked, quietly, in the dark, in her room, rolling over on her bed, pressing her face into her pillow.

 _No way! Marry that guy!_

But, after a moment, of taking deep breaths, she realized it…

 _It didn't actually sound that bad._ She could almost see it, _almost_ ….

She _could_ see it. Her life, like a dream, if she was Maou's wife. She would walk around with him, the way she already always did, except…on his arm? She would go to work, read books, go running…

Except, with a ring on her finger.

She would argue with Maou, she would bicker with him, senselessly, fighting over every little thing, except…

After, they would… _Kiss_ …?

He would embrace her? _He would…_ She was radiantly red, steaming. _He would embrace me. He would come into my bed with me…He would be right here, next to me…_

She felt a strange warmth fill her, even imagining it. _He'd be right here…And he'd…He would touch me…probably…_

She could almost feel his hands on her body, and she stirred on the bed, shifting herself on the blankets, restlessly. Heat coursed through her, heart pounding.

They'd be like real parents…She would cook food for him, and they'd eat it together, with Alas=Rasmus, as a family…

She gasped, horrified, stunned, terrified, when she realized, a moment later, what she was thinking about. She realized, in the darkness, in the silence, that her heart was fluttering, excitedly, thinking of that guy, her nemesis, _loving_ her…

 _(The next day)_

Emi had already begun, unconsciously, to plan for a life with him. Despite what she told herself, despite everything, despite denying it, fervently, to herself, every time she saw him, every time they talked, somewhere inside her, her heart was almost waiting for Maou to confess to her. She was almost waiting, breathlessly, for the man she hated most in the entire world to admit that he loved her.

The Hero wandered down the hall, in a daze, thoughts drifting to Maou, when she passed his room, and heard him, speaking, sounding somewhat aggravated, on the phone.

She paused, momentarily, at his door, listening in, in spite of herself.

"This girl…She's…She isn't someone I should have feelings for-" Maou hissed, annoyed, and outside the door, Emi felt her heart almost stop.

Speechless, breathless, unable to find air, she slid down to the ground, listening attentively, one hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"I can't help it-!" Maou shook his head, inside the room. "I _tried_! It's like...It's like _torture_!"

Emi felt tears brimming in her eyes.

" _No_." Maou snapped, a moment later, aggravated. "She can never know. She can't find out, it would be the end of me-"

Emi just waited, with bated breath.

" _H-Huh_ -?!" Maou gasped. "No! _No_ , Of course not! No…Of course not. Of course it's not Emi, what are you saying..."

Silence.

Outside the room, Emi was barely aware of herself. His words echoed inside her, Her heart ached, it hurt, horribly, horribly badly…It _hurt_ …

She realized she was crying, and she couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe she had been so stupid, so _stupid_!

She covered her face, trying to stifle choking sobs.

 _Of course not._ She cursed herself, furiously, _Of course not, what kind of idiot am I…_

 _To think that Maou would…To think he would…_

"N-no! I said It's not her! I hate her, you fucking _know_ that, she's a bitch, and she hates me-" Maou snapped.

Emi realized her heart was breaking, that the feeling inside her was her _heart breaking_ , and it was her own stupid fault. She'd gotten _so_ carried away, she'd allowed herself to think…

It was only when she realized, at last, that _of course_ , of course there was no chance Maou could love her, that she _really understood_ how much she _wanted_ her dream to become reality. Her silly dream, and _of course_ it was a silly dream, her dream of Maou loving her, proposing to her, touching her, embracing her…

It was only when she realized that dream was impossible that she could _feel_ how much she _wanted it_. It was only when she realized how _silly_ she'd been that she realized how _bad it hurt._

She stood, shakily, trembling, after a moment, bumping carelessly against the door, and ran down the hall, tears in her eyes, accidentally knocking a flower vase to the ground. It shattered violently against the hardwood, but she ignored it, heartbeat hammering, devastated, heading for the door.

 _(That very moment)_

Maou heard a commotion outside his door, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment, Alciel still lecturing him, furiously, on the other end of the line.

"My lord-" The demon general protested, but Maou was far beyond listening. He heard the vase fall in the hallway, and dropped the phone, rushing to his door;

He saw, horrified, that it was ajar…

He could feel his blood turn to ice. _Emi…?_

He stormed out into the hallway, screaming her name, just in time to hear the front door slam shut.

 **Ex-V: Was it fun? Did you have a good time? I hope so! It ended up taking me an extra day to post this chapter as well, because I was busy finishing another new, really graphic Maou and Emi Lemon, and I'll post that at some point tomorrow! I hope that helps make up for the wait! Generally, I try to ensure that all my stories are of about the same quality, but that new one should be one of my better works. I hope you'll think so, at least!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there! Let's take a moment to answer the reviews on chapter 3!**

 **Resxct: I'm so glad! :D That's my aim, you know! It's also my pleasure, It's what I live for :)**

 **Valeria27: Yes, as you say :0 Poor Emi :( Let's hope things play out the way we all want, and Maou will chase her, to make things right! Of course, It's my pleasure to keep posting more Maou and Emi stories! I have so many that I'm working on, and I have a strict schedule for updating and posting them all! I have all these pages upon pages of notes strewn about everywhere, and I do have to plan and plot out every single little thing in all my stories, so that's why It takes me a few days to get the updates and new stories online, but keep an eye out, and there will always be more of my stories for you! I'm working my hardest for your sake :)**

 **TheAssOfDoom: Ahahahaha :) I'm so delighted to hear it!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, update! :D You're so very welcome, you're so welcome :D And yes, yes! Once again, I just had to go and end it at a crucial time, at a crucial point in the story X'0 I'm so sorry! I'm glad I got you there, though :D I know, right?! It's so crazy to think that it wouldn't be her, after all, she herself denied that she loved Maou on the phone with Rika! But you know, when we really love someone, sometimes, our common sense goes right out the window in the face of tension! Hahaha, as you say, you almost guessed it! You're pretty close :D Although Maou was careful to leave Alas=Rasmus in good hands, at Alciel and Lucifer's place! Are you curious to see what's in the cave? You should enjoy this chapter, then! At least, I hope you will :) And you know I'm thrilled to hear that you're excited to see my new story! I just posted it earlier today, It's called "Sunshine". I hope you enjoy it, from the bottom of my heart! You know I'm doing this all for you, making you happy is the fuel that keeps me going! I'm at your service!**

 **ChristophTheMad: :D I'm so glad I've managed to get you excited for the lemon! Writing Lemons in stories is one of my favorite parts, you know! I'm so happy that you liked the chapter :) As for Emi 'finding out' that Maou 'hates' her, or at least, that he 'loves someone else', I couldn't agree with you more! After all, she herself even denied loving Maou, on the phone to Rika, earlier on! Therefore, as you say, it doesn't appear to gel, from an outside perspective! It's all because she's so helplessly caught in her feelings for him, that she isn't thinking straight, and the writing at that part of the story is meant to reflect that. She's lost her common sense in all the commotion! On another note, about the "Cave at the Mountain's peak", I'm so sorry it seemed like I dropped the issue! Just wait, and you'll see! As for your hopes that Emi will be confronted my Maou's sexual tension, and he'll be faced with her romantic tension, well...See for yourself :D**

 **Kiutemy: Oh yes...! Oh yes! Next, as you wish! Here you go!**

 **Hey what's up: Indeed! So you meet again! Your hated nemesis, Cliffhanger! Here to wreak havoc and do evil! Ahahaha :) Thank you so much, it means the world to me that you're enjoying my work and taking the time to read it, even telling me so in the reviews! I can't thank you enough :')**

 **Guest: Next chapter, Here, as you wished! I hope you like it! :D**

 **DarkBattlefied: Oh my goodness, I can't tell you how honored and happy I am to hear that you made an account just for me and my work, I'm delighted! Oh, I'm so happy, I can't even describe it! Thank you so, SO much! I'll work my hardest to keep you happy!**

 **HalfDragonLover: Hi there! Howdy :D I can't tell you how much it means to me that you went out of your way to read my stories, and even going so far as to post reviews saying such nice things! You're going to be a wonderful friend, indeed! I'm so sure of it! Oh yes, Certainly! Maou and Emi will have no choice but to stay together, I'll use all my power and focus to make it happen over and over, infinite times, in all my stories! I'm so grateful to have you along for the ride! I don't deserve such wonderful support! I promise I'll keep it up, and Won't let you down! Yes, yes! isn't it so true! Maou wasn't careful at all! As for where Alciel and Lucifer are, now that Maou and Emi live together, they've got their own flat, they're living in a small apartment nearby, around the corner from Maou and Emi! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, I think you'll be pleased! At least, I do hope so :D Oh, and as you guessed, Alas=Rasmus is the child of Maou and Emi, who is a sentient Yesod Fragment! She isn't in the 13 episode anime series, so I'm not surprised you hadn't heard of her, but Maou and Emi have fallen into the roles of her parents wonderfully, in the light novel, and, in the light novel, Emi has come to admit that she loves Maou. I'm so glad you were able to surmise the identity of Alas=Rasmus from the context surrounding her in the first chapter, I must admit I didn't do a great job of introducing or establishing her character for people that were unfamiliar with the light novel In any case, Here's the update, and I'm so sorry it took me an extra day! I was putting some finishing touches on a new Maou and Emi story, and I just managed to Upload that one today! Oh my, thank you so much! I hope you continue to enjoy my work, I'll keep producing material to make you happy so long as I can! I promise :D**

 **Horizon Dreamer: Ahahahahah! Another review that made me legitimately laugh in real life-! I'm so happy! As for the 'Lemonade', I promise you, I'm just as eager to post the lemons as anyone! I love lemons! It's one of my favorite parts of the writing process, but I'm careful to insert them very carefully in the stories, in places where I've justified them and made them fit, in the overall grand scheme of the story! Don't worry, It's coming! If you're really desperate to read a lemon of mine, There's a pretty intense, passionate lemon in chapter two of "Prize", there's a relatively short lemon in "Secret", and my new story, "Sunshine", will actually contain several extremely graphic, really hardcore lemons! I'm going to be updating that one alot, in the coming days, as I finish this story up, and Afterwords, I'll turn to posting the next chapter of "Prize", which also features lemon, and "Habit", "Circle" and "Talking" all have second chapters coming up, and are stories tagged with "Lemon" because they all feature Lemon as well :D That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's heading for what you want to see, so...It's my hope that you do like it :)**

 **ael fyragh: I know, I know! I'm so sorry, Even I was hurt, writing that angst into the story! But please, Never fear! See if you like this chapter, I really hope you do :D**

 **Thank you all so, so much! I can't tell you how grateful I am to you all, your support and time means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 _(Thirty minutes later)_

Emi took another step, tears dried to streaks on her face, clad in Holy armor, gripping Better Half tightly in her hand, approaching the mountain peak, deep in Ente Isla.

 _This…This happened because…Because I let him change me…_ She felt almost numb, the pain in her heart, the shameful longing for Maou still throbbing. She walked, steadily, dead set, towards a cave at the mountain's peak. _This is…This is all because I let Maou change me._

She felt a surge of sorrow and despair, and tried to suppress it, in vain. _I was taken in by the Demon lord._

 _Of course it wasn't me. Of course not. No wonder he was acting so strangely._

She sighed, despondent.

 _No wonder he was being so rude to me…He found…He found some girl…Some other girl, some girl…_

The cave at the Mountain's peak; It was said, rumored, to hold the deadliest, most powerful monster to ever live, in any universe, throughout all time. The Incarnation of Pain, the physical, corporeal manifestation of the power of pain in the world.

And she was going to kill it.

 _This is what I need to do. This is what I'm supposed to do, I'm the Hero, I'm…I'm Emilia…_

 _Not some stupid bimbo…_

She took another step closer to the cave at the mountain's peak, feeling tears threaten to burst out of her once again. _I'm not…I'm not the demon's lord wife. I'm not The Demon King's consort. What was I thinking-?_

Furious, she reached the Cave at the Mountain's peak; she stepped inside, into the darkness, steadfast, and found herself, after a moment, standing in a massive, circular chamber, lit by torches, that burst into brilliant life all around her.

Emilia raised her sword, desperate to dispel her thoughts of Maou. Desperate to return to who she used to be, the Hero…

Silence.

She felt a presence nearby, approaching her, stalking closer. "Show yourself-!" She hissed.

 _"You're in pain."_ A cackling, dry voice assaulted her senses. Somehow, it was _painful to hear_ , every word grinding into her consciousness.

"Don't worry about me." She turned, feeling the presence solidify, materializing behind her.

 _She took a terrified, staggering step backwards._

It was… _Indescribable_.

Like a reaper, like the grim reaper, a skeleton, with long, grasping arms that seemed like they couldn't decide whether or not they existed. The fingers were sometimes blades, long, wicked blades, and sometimes skeletal digits, not too unlike the bones she knew where in her own hand. When she first saw it, the reaper seemed to have only two arms, but when she looked again, there were thousands…Hundreds of thousands…

The incarnation of pain rolled its hood back, and she saw a bleached skull…Not unlike the skull she knew was in her own head. It's red, lolling eyes were sometimes two, sometimes hundreds…

It's mouth creaked open. She saw horrible tragedies inside its gaping depth, a pitch black, a terrifying void that surely claimed no bottom…

She saw men in black uniforms, with red Armbands, starving and murdering millions of innocent people, women and children. She saw Patients, on sterilized operating tables, with long iron nails being hammered through their orbitals, through their eye sockets; She saw grisly tortures, of every kind, she saw rapes and murders, she saw children put to the guillotine.

She felt her knees give out. She wanted to scream.

She could not.

Her mouth opened, uselessly, trapped in the horror of the thing.

It _hurt_.

It was agony, it was like searing fire, and she could feel the suffering of a billion people. It _hurt_.

The incarnation of pain took a step closer to her, and reached out with a bladed hand; The holy armor covering her body dissolved, and better half vanished; she was unable to sustain its presence.

 _"Holy magic is ineffective."_ The thing whispered, to her.

The reaper stabbed her foot, with a long, wicked knife, that seemed to grow from the nothingness between his hundreds of fingers.

She didn't move.

All was still.

And then, it _hurt_.

The pain was outrageous, indescribable, it boiled up into her, filling her, replacing every sensation in her body with _agony_. The blade in her foot smoked, growing white hot, and she screamed, head thrown back, tears pouring from her eyes.

The pain was _unbelievable_. She couldn't even hold her head up…

The incarnation of pain ripped the blade out of her foot, and took a step back. Dizzied, she tried to get her thoughts under control, she tried to think straight, she tried to clear her head, but the pain was too great. Her eyes were swimming with tears…

A moment later, the pain died away, and she could _see_ properly again, she could hear _properly_ again.

And then she heard it.

Maou's voice.

"Oh god-" He sounded horrified, desperate. " _I made it._ Jesus, I made it. Thank god, _I can't believe it_ -"

She looked over, bewildered, at him, and he was by her side, a moment later, holding her, arms wrapped around her.

Her eyes met his. " _M-Maou_ …?" She tried to say so much more. "You…"

"You heard what I said to Alciel, on the phone." Maou's voice was set, like iron, unwavering. He looked into her eyes, grinning, tears streaming down his face.

She shook her head, a moment later, snapping back into reality. " _No_ -!" She hissed, bright red, furious. "Why…Why would I care how you feel about me-?!"

Maou laughed, gratefully, after a moment.

The incarnation of Pain stepped towards them, and, without saying a word, Stabbed out at Emi, with a long, bladed hand.

Maou stood, eyes flashing, and set his hand in the blade's path; The dagger pierced his palm, impaling it, bursting out the other side, spraying blood down onto Emi, it's momentum halted.

"Listen-" Maou said, standing in front of her, guarding her.

She trembled, on the ground, behind him, looking up at his hand, where he had been stabbed by the blade, and she shivered; remembering the _hideous_ pain it caused, and she realized he was feeling that same pain. Her eyes teared up, and she grabbed his shirt, horrified.

"Listen-" Maou Said again, to her, grinning faintly, holding the blade back from touching her. "I love you. I'm telling you this because I won't have to survive this battle and face your reaction."

She trembled, breathless, sliding a bit closer to him along the floor, eyes wide.

Maou lunged forwards, ripping his hand free of the blade, and striking the reaper in the skull with his shredded, splintered fist. The incarnation of pain staggered back, furious, saying nothing.

Maou turned to Emi, smiling, despite the unbearable pain. "I love you so much." He admitted, laughing softly. "I've been obsessed with you recently."

The reaper stabbed him through the chest, from behind, with a massive, white hot sword-like arm. Emi covered her mouth. Maou just flinched, wincing, but didn't waver.

"I even want to kiss you. I want you to marry me." He said, unhampered, trembling slightly. "I want to have sex with you."

A blade whipped around Maou's side, trying to stab Emi, but Maou Intercepted it with his forearm, and the weapon lodged there, running him through.

"I want to force my dick into your mouth." Maou grinned, rocked by unimaginable pain. "I want to bend you over, and fuck your ass right here. I want to smell your whole body. You're lucky I didn't rape you that night you came home sweaty…"

Emi managed, trembling, to rise to her feet, and stepped closer to Maou, wordless. Tears leaked from her eyes. She met his gaze, overwhelmed, silent, faintly red.

"I want to impregnate you. I want to Drench you in my semen."

She drew close to him, quivering, flushed, bright red, barely breathing, staring into his eyes.

Another blade whipped around Maou's side, trying to reach Emi, and Maou slammed his Elbow into it, stopping it in place; his arm practically exploded, bone splintering.

Another blade erupted through Maou's torso, through his heart, from behind, and the demon king gasped, coughing, as blinding pain filled him; heat, overwhelming, agonizing heat, filled him. "E-Emi…" he whispered. "Get out of here…Please…"

The heat, the pain, was electric.

Like Swimming in the sun.

Maou tried, suffering, to draw a deep breath, and failed. He leaned his neck back, and turned, furious, blades ripping through him, through his body, covering the ground and Emi in crimson blood.

He struck the incarnation of pain in the chest with his destroyed right arm, and slammed his left fist into it, hurling it backwards.

The reaper screeched, outraged, and stabbed Maou, in his left leg, in his right shoulder, in his upper chest, in his abdomen, in his left hand, in his right bicep, in his neck, all at once.

The blades multiplied, stabbing him, repeatedly, over and over, furiously, ceaselessly, white hot. Maou howled, and slammed his head into the reaper's skull.

"Get out of here-!" He screamed, to Emi, vision blurring. The pain was too much.

She didn't move.

Maou ripped his left hand out of the blades, and punched the reaper with it, concentrating his powers there. The incarnation of pain groaned, a deep, grinding sigh.

"Get out of here!" He hissed, to Emi, somewhere behind him. "Think of our Daughter-! She _needs_ you-!"

Emi trembled, unable to move, rooted to the spot, horrified, terrified, overwhelmed by unbelievable agony, watching the pain Maou was in. "She needs _you_ -!" Emilia screeched back at him, voice coarse, sobbing. " _I_ need you-!"

Despite all the pain Maou felt, all the incredible pain, Hearing that hurt his heart much more. He shut his eyes, feeling tears brimming there, and laughed, gently.

The king of Demons Slammed his fist into the Reaper again, and pulled his right arm up, his destroyed right arm, winding it back, driving a furious haymaker into the incarnation of pain.

He could feel his demonic powers healing his innumerable wounds, but it wasn't happening _nearly_ fast enough. The blades pierced him again, thousands of them, everywhere, and he hissed.

Maou Slammed his head into the reaper again, vision fading; He could hear Emi, sobbing, crying his name.

"M-Maou…! _Maou_ -!"

It gave him strength. He pulled his bloodied leg up, kicking the reaper, slamming his foot into it's abdomen, hurling it backwards.

" _I'll kill you slowly-!"_ The incarnation of pain's voice was like molten iron, burning the Demon king. _"I'm going to tear out every single one of your nerves-!"_

Maou didn't doubt it. He could feel the knives, thousands of little blades, white hot, stabbing into him, ripping his muscles apart, digging into him, into his nerves, and the pain was like fire in every fiber of his being.

The king of demons headbutted the reaper again. He could feel the blades stabbing into his face, into his neck, his shoulders, but his vision was long gone already.

He struck the incarnation of pain with his left hand, as his demonic powers stitched it back together, rapidly, and the reaper ripped it apart again; He threw his shoulder into the monster, hurling his weight into it.

They stumbled backwards. The Reaper stabbed him with a massive blade, through the heart, and Maou staggered backwards. He stood, on his own two shattered feet, for a moment, bleeding from every pore, head tilted, neck ripped apart, face slowly healing. Maou glared, with the eye that had already repaired itself, at the Monster.

He lunged at it, slamming his elbow into it's skull. The reaper shrieked, clawing into him. Maou drove his head into it, and his vision vanished again.

"Maou…" Emi wept, on the ground, somewhere behind him. He could still hear her, and despite the agony, the tortuous pain, it comforted him. "Maou…"

He slammed his head into the reaper. He felt his hearing begin to fade…

The knives stabbed him, so many times, so many times…

He drilled his head into the monster again, screaming. He felt the monster's skull crack.

The knives had slowed…Just a bit…

His howling scream turned to a chocking, strangled, gurgle, as his neck was run through, and picked apart, by a dozen tiny knives. Maou could feel blood pour down his chest. His hearts were pierced, one after the other, over and over, over and over, but he was repairing himself as fast as he was dying…

He couldn't see, he could barely hear, he could barely _think_ through the agonizing pain, but he slammed his head into the beast again.

The knives slowed.

Maou brought his shattered knee up, and buried it in the reaper's stomach.

The knives had slowed to a crawl. Maou could no longer hear. He couldn't see. His world had become pain.

The king of Hell raised himself up, apoplectic, shredded fingers closing around the Reaper's hands, splintered bones holding the monster tightly.

Maou's ripped tendons and muscles strained under the absurd pressure, and he drilled his head, _one last time_ , into the incarnation of pain in the world.

This time, he felt the monster's skull give way.

Maou panted, desperately, tattered lungs struggling to find air.

Blood poured off him, from every pore. He tilted his head. Maou could feel the knives in his body begin to disintegrate.

Silence.

Ringing silence.

Maou collapsed, down onto his destroyed knees, and as he fell, face first, down to the floor, he felt Emi's hands catch him.

She turned his body, slowly, and laid his head in her lap.

He could hear her again, suddenly…

"Maou…" She was sobbing.

He felt her tears drip down onto his face, mixing with the blood and dirt there. There was no pain.

A moment later, his eyes repaired themselves, and he could see her. He looked up, into her face, into her beautiful face, grinning faintly.

And then his consciousness faded.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so! I'm so sorry that it took me an extra day to post this update, again! I had to finish and post that new story! I managed to get that done, and so I was able to turn my attention back to this story! I'll post the second chapter of "Sunshine", my new Maou and Emi story, at some point tonight or tomorrow, if you like it, and I'll put up the next chapter of this tomorrow as well, if you want! I'm going to update "Sunshine" with it's third, and fourth chapters in the next few days, because I'm really focusing on getting that one updated, as continue to post chapters of this story as well, this week! I also have plans to finish "Prize" and get to the next chapters of my other stories, as the week progresses! I sure do have a lot of writing to do :D**

 **I love you all, thank you so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there! As promised, the next chapter! Let me just take quick moment to answer the reviews on chapter four!**

 **Resxct: :D Oh, good! I'm so glad! I'm so glad you think so! Yes, I agree, don't you think? Maou, you devious man! I suppose that when you're imagining you've come to the end of your life, you'll say some pretty intense things under duress, especially to the person you love most in the world!**

 **ChristophTheMad: Oh, I'm so happy to hear that you think so! Yes, chapter four certainly did take a relatively dark, intense turn...I'm so delighted that my writing worked for you in that spot, I won't deny that I had a great deal of fun planning that out and I enjoyed writing it immensely! Yes, It's so wonderful to hear that you think so. My mother is Editor-in-Chief of a New York publishing firm, and she's published a few of my shortfiction horror stories; They have appeared to do alright :D It means the world to me to hear that you think so, however! As for your gripes, oh, yes! They're well deserved, and absolutely appropriate! You're quite right! Please remember that I was writing Maou, according to the (Maou 4) Template I had previously designed, and that template is a bit further from the entirely canonical Maou of the Light novel and Anime. He's still relatively close, but when writing that last chapter, I kept very much to my design of that particular Character profile, and I felt he would say such things. Of course, I had him saying that he loved her, and all those other touching things (I found them touching, at least XD), but then degenerating in a certain fashion and saying the rest, out of a mix of desperation and duress. I hope you didn't mind TOO much, and I'm so glad that you still enjoyed the chapter! I'm at your service!**

 **Kiutemy: Well, you wanted to know what happens next, and here you go! :D I hurried, I hurried as best I could! I hope you like this update! I brought it to you as quick as I could :D I'm so glad you were willing to wait :)**

 **Sweetgurl818: Ahaha! Yes, Maou! He certainly does have a certain flair for the dramatic, even under intense pressure, doesn't he? I'm both SO glad and SO sorry that you felt his pain, during that sequence! And I'm SO SO glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Guest: Oh, I'm so happy to hear that! Yes, both "Prize" and "Secret" are on my list to update, have no fear! And the Second chapter of "Sunshine" goes up today as well :D Thank you, so much, for your support!**

 **ThatGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: Ahahahaha :'D I can't deal with it, your reviews are too funny, please! You're going to kill me, I swear it, it's true! As for the gravelord, not quite x)**

 **HalfDragonLover: Yes! Oh, yes, Poor Maou! Thank you! Oh, thank you so much :D I'm so glad that worked for you, I really am! Yes, he certainly does go through alot for the girl he loves :0 You know what, I agree, I think you're exactly right :D Ahahaha. Yes, that certainly was really romantic of him, huh? Sure to make her heart flutter excitedly...I'm so happy to hear you enjoyed chapter four! Yes, aren't they just as OTP as you can get? And Alas=Rasmus is woderful too, they're really a perfect little family! Oh, you're so welcome, this is what I do! And i do love it, It's my favorite thing in the world! It's so gratifying, SO SO wonderful to hear that I was able to intervene in your evening, and improve your night, even when you weren't having the best day! As for that lemon, I'm so sorry! Please, just wait one more chapter X) I know I must be tormenting you all, but just wait a tiiiiny bit more :D you're almost there, and so are Maou and Emi! Until Next time, my friend :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Ahahahaha! So sorry, so sorry about your sleep! I'm so glad it was worth it :D Yes, Alas=Rasmus is fused with Better Half, but, for the sake of the story, for story purposes, she's been left in good hands with Lucifer and Alciel at their apartment! Hehehehe. That's so funny, you're right! And yes, oh yes! Poor Emi, I can only imagine! Oh, that's right! Maou to the rescue, huh? Saying SUCH shameless things! Unfortunately, Magic is largely ineffective against the Incarnation of pain. Holy Magic does nothing at all, and all other magic hardly works. It was the best Maou could do to beat the thing to death with his body, hands and feet! And Head x) The incarnation of pain, technically, is a monster, a demon, but yes, you're pretty close, when you say Shinigami. It's not really a demon, per se. But that's what people call it, since they have no other way to describe it. It's actually just "The incarnation of the power of pain in the world". You're so welcome! SO welcome :D**

 **mzsweetscorpio: I'm so glad! Here's that update, for you :D My Pleasure!**

 **ILoveStories: Thank you, oh thank you so much! I'm so glad!**

 **ABrickHouse: Oh, I'm so thrilled to hear it :D Yes, Oh, Maou...**

 **Thank you all so much, thank you all from the bottom of my heart! Here's chapter Five, I hope you enjoy it! Please, let me know what you think!**

 _(two weeks later)_

"You…You have to _move on-_!" Rika felt her heart ache, watching Emi, who was walking, aimlessly, beside her, looking lost. "Do your best to move on-!"

Emi said nothing, for a moment, looking away. "I'm going to visit him again today."

Rika just gestured, helplessly, as Emi walked away, climbing into a taxi at the intersection.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

The taxi pulled up, silently, to a graveyard, and Emi climbed out, walking up to the gates.

She walked past the gates, to the doors of a massive general hospital, next door.

Once inside, she made her way to the front desk, arms crossed.

The secretary there knew her well by now…Emi had visited every day, with flowers, pretending to be there supporting her injured husband.

"Mrs. Maou. He's in the same room as always."

She nodded, unwilling or unable to speak, and made her way to an unmarked elevator, riding it up to the fourth floor.

They had told her that his body was fine; Of course it was. Maou's nearly infinite demonic power had healed all his wounds, and there wasn't a scratch or a scar anywhere on him.

She explained to the Doctors that he had _suffered_. They didn't seem to understand, so she explained that he had been exposed to inordinate pain…Outrageous pain. They had just looked back and forth at each other.

She was helpless to make them understand.

After thinking about it, for a few days, she told the doctors that he had been electrocuted, he had been, consciously, over the course of fifteen minutes, conducting millions of volts of electricity with his body.

They seemed skeptical, his body showed no signs of damage, but scans of his mind _did_ suggest that he had been subjected to _more pain than was possible for a human mind to process_.

 _For a long time._

Of course, every moment that she sat, on the verge of tears, next to his unconscious body, she thought of how much _pain_ , how _absurd_ the pain of that dagger had been, the one that stabbed her, and she was forced to recall how much _pain_ Maou had _shouldered for her sake._

It was like a _personal_ , _private hell_ , just for her, where she had condemned herself, to suffering, without him, because he had rushed to save her, when she had disregarded his clear warnings that she'd be helpless against the incarnation of pain.

Because of _her_ , he had been subjected to more agony that _any other living being_ in _all of recorded history_. She hung her head, tears leaking from her face.

She couldn't get the image of his smile, looking up at her, from her lap, out of his mind. She tried to wipe her tears, sobbing gently.

Even _Maou_ had to resort to _physically striking and beating_ the reaper, she was a _fool_ for thinking her holy magic would reach it. She was a fool, she should have left well enough alone, she had told the church to stay out of the cave, and that could have been the end of it…

And instead, she had to watch Maou suffer, suffer _extraordinary_ pain, had to watch him break new ground on the frontier of unbelievable pain. She had to watch him struggle to defend her, because she was _so stupid._

And now, the doctors claimed that whatever unreal pain he had felt may have caused the kind of injury that can't heal, to his consciousness.

She refused to believe that. Emi knew, somewhere inside her, that he would wake up.

The hero sat, silently, wordlessly, at his bedside. She hadn't brought a book, and she didn't touch her phone.

She just stared down at Maou's comatose form, tears in her eyes, for hours.

And she'd done so every day for two weeks now.

 _(The next day)_

Emi made her way back up to the cave at the mountain's peak, in solemn silence.

She refused to think to herself, she refused to speak to herself in her mind, on the ascent, because her memories of this place, of what she had been thinking about last time she made the trip, threatened to overwhelm her.

The hero reached the cave, stepping quietly inside.

 _She did not want to be here._

The torches burst to life all around her, and she shivered, in that same circular room, from before, where Maou had been made to bear the pain of every person, _every person to ever live._

Even her brief glimpse of that pain, her glimpse of the pain of billion people, still rocked her, when she thought of it. She shuddered, eyes shut tightly.

Maou's smile popped into her mind, among her agony and distress, and it was like a bright, warm light, comforting her. It soothed her, and the pain of remembering his fight, his fight here, right where she was standing, faded.

She knelt down, touching the massive, crimson stains of blood, which coated the floor, in sheets, violently, everywhere around her. She could still feel his blood spray onto her…Tears dripped from her eyes, down her cheeks. She stood up, wordless, breathless, once again calling on the image of Maou's smiling face to calm herself, to calm her nerves.

 _Oh, Maou…_ She cursed herself, sighing, wandering over to a torch on the wall. _If you could see me now…_

She noted, soundless, that there were strange engravings on the wall, between the torches.

 _I've become completely dependent on you…_

Her heartbeat fluttered, thinking of him, and she shook her head, heat filling her face.

A moment later, she held her head in both hands, trying to concentrate on her task, and turned back to the carvings on the wall. They seemed…After a moment, of quiet appraisal, they seemed to be images of the incarnation of pain.

Engraved images of the incarnation, chasing people, burning villages, sacking towns. Killing, so much killing, in each frame, she saw the incarnation murder, butcher, dismember more people. As the frames progressed, in between each torch, the incarnation of pain seemed to grow larger, more powerful, in each picture. He seemed to grow more arms, more blades, a longer cloak, more eyes…

 _The more pain he caused, the greater his powers grew? The more pain in the world..._ She imagined, restlessly. _That's why he was able to hurt us so badly. When he stabs you, you feel the suffering of everyone he's ever hurt…_

 _All the pain of everyone that has ever been hurt.  
_

She realized, a moment later, terrified, that these engravings had been made _by_ the incarnation of pain.

In all likelihood, he had clawed these drawings onto the wall. She gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth, confronted by the handiwork of that… _thing_.

She took a deep breath, and then another, pressing on, steeling her heart.

Strangely, half-way through the room, half-way through the torches, the pictures stopped; In between two torches, at the far end of the room, there was no picture…

Instead, there was a crudely drawn cross.

In the following picture, the incarnation of pain was kneeling, defeated, across from a figure bearing a cross, wearing a crown of thorns.

In the picture after that, the incarnation of pain was alone, in a cave.

In the picture after that, the reaper was alone, in a cave.

 _This_ _cave_ , she realized.

In the following picture, again, the reaper was alone, in the cave. She could almost feel the creature's hatred, its anger, its fury, in the drawings. She realized it had been _trapped_ here, evidently by the will and power of Christ or heaven?

In the next picture, the reaper was bearing down, in the cave, delighted, on five _children_ of various ages and sizes. Emi gasped.

Between the next two torches, a picture of the incarnation of pain, slaughtering his way through a massive crowd of fully armed and armored knights, some on horseback, in the cave.

More and more pictures, similar pictures, of the incarnation, alone, in the cave, or of the incarnation, murdering and butchering, slowly, those that came to his lair. Some of the pictures were followed up on, in the next image, where the reaper would appear to torture the innocents that had wandered too close to him on the mountain, or the knights and soldiers, the men that had bravely come to retrieve or avenge their children, wives or friends, their townspeople.

Emi Made it almost all the way around the wall, when she stumbled, almost tripping, over the bodies of three kids, decaying.

She took a step back, eyes wide, recognizing the corpses the church had told her about, picked apart, brutalized, every lung, heart, brain, eye, kidney, liver, spleen, intestinal tract pulled out, savaged, ripped apart, every muscle torn open, every bone fractured, splintered.

Emi shivered, but left, briefly.

She returned, two hours later, with three urns, and made a fire with some of the torches, cremating the bodies.

The hero, silently, made her way down into town, to offer the remains to the families, face set.

She stopped by the church on her way back, sanctifying the remains, and determining that she would visit Maou again.

She prayed, for a moment, desperately, at the alter, that he would wake. Wake up, and return to her…

And be with her, and love her, and…

She asked, head lowered, for him to return to her, and for him to _marry_ her, in the eyes of god, in church…In return for his victory over the incarnation of all pain, despite his stature as the king of demons.

She begged, by virtue of her own soul, that god would look kindly on Maou.

 _(five days later)_

Maou stirred, groggy, eyes cracking open.

After a moment, he yawned, stretching, a bit annoyed at the bright lights in his face.

The demon king sat up, and saw Emilia, trembling, holding his hand, tightly, at his side. Her mouth opened slowly, and then closed again, furious, flushed.

Maou groaned. "Oh god…"

 _"Bend me over and fuck my ass-?!"_ She shrieked, radiantly red. _"Drench me in your semen-?!"_

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you enjoy it? I hope so! I know, I know! You want lemon! One more chapter, guys! :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there! I've kept you waiting long enough, Let's start right away!**

 **...**

 **Right after I answer the reviews on chapter five :D**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so glad you think so :D Yes, that was my intention! Ahahahaha...It's not SO weird! At least, I do think it makes some sense! Well, I can't tell you how happy I am that you've been excited to read this lemon, and, if you really can't wait, I'm so sorry I made you wait this long ! I hope you like it! This is the first lemon in the story, after all! Not the only one, naturally :)**

 **Resxct: I know X) Please forgive me for that, I just LOVE a cliffhanger :D Yes, I thought about it, you know? But, the thing is, the way I had it set up, Emi was afraid to tell Alas=Rasmus what happened to Maou. That is to say, she wasn't able to confront it, really, so she couldn't face up to Alas=Rasmus about it, and, instead, just told her that she was going on a vacation with Maou, and they'd be back as soon as possible. But you're so right, of course! It would've been so feels-y! I'm so glad :D I'm so glad you think so, and here's that chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes :D You're so very welcome, from the bottom of my heart! It's my pleasure, you know :) Hahahah, oh, thank goodness! Right?! Sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do! But that's so funny, you're right XD Yes, that's true! It was meant to be the sort of creature you just don't mess with, with or without magic, since magic is so inneffective! But Maou went ahead and fought it anyway, because he loves Emi so much...! Yes, it certainly is, You're so funny after all :D Poor Emi, she sure did suffer! I'm so glad :) Mhm, as you say! Isn't that just so true! Of course that shameless mouth would come back to haunt you, Maou! I wonder, right?! Hahaha...yeah, for sure! Im so happy to hear that, I'm delighted :D Please enjoy this chapter for me, okay? :)**

 **Sweetgurl811: Yes! Right?! Seriously! I did do that on purpose, of course, but I'm glad to see you were relieved that Maou made it through all right! He sure does have some serious persistence, to come through on the other end of that encounter in perfect working condition! Yes, poor Emi! She really did have it rough while he was comatose! :( But It's all better now, right?! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **HalfDragonLover: Oh yeah! He made it, right?! Thank goodness! Emi did do a good thing, huh? That was a good service, very kind of her, good of her to do! Just what we expect from a real hero! My goodness, I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear that! I'm just so glad I was able to make you happy with my material, and I promise, I promise to keep it up! Oh my, that's just the funniest thing, seriously?! Indeed, let the ship sail! Let it sail, let it circumnavigate the globe! Well, you know, here you go! I really hope you like it, since, after all, I kept you waiting so long! This is the first lemon in this story, there are a few others, as well! But this is the first one, and I hope you enjoy it! You've definitely earned it! Prepare yourself, Emi!**

 **Lady Darlings: :D Thank you so much, I'm so glad you thought so, and that it worked for you :) You're so welcome, It's my greatest pleasure! Please enjoy this chapter, and the first lemon in the story, the first of a few, you've certainly earned it!**

 **T.E. Bbz: Yes, that may be! That's a very good point, very astute, yes! Fascinating, too! Of course, for the purposes of the story, I just went with my initial plan, and, as long as it's working for you, and making you happy, that's all that matters to me :D ! Thank you so much, I'm so glad you liked it! :D**

 **Naruto Dragneel Kurosaki: :D I'm so glad to hear that! Thank you so much for the kind words, and I really hope you like this update as well! I hope I'm able to make you happy with it! :)**

 **Guest: Oh, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and tell me that! I really appreciate it, from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Oh God: My, I can't tell you how happy I am that you liked it :D That means the world to me! I'm so delighted to hear that you enjoyed the ending :D Right?!**

 **TheGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: X'D Right?! Right?! Seriously, seriously! Oh my goodness, Emi, what are you doing?! You missed out on the Extra Point!**

 **Anon: Oh, is that the case?! I had no idea. This story, which is tagged with "Lemon", and "Adult Themes", and "Adult Humor", as all my stories are, seemed like it was pretty close, if not LESS graphic, than some of my other T-rated stories, that are all tagged the same way! Because of that, because nobody had mentioned anything like that, I imagined that it was fine! I thought the tags made it okay, and whatnot! I figured it would be about just right, at least! Maybe I was wrong?**

 **Welcome to Storm 6!**

 **Once again, Thank you all so much, thank you so much! I can't tell you how delighted I am to make you all happy, and, after all that patient waiting, all those teases and buildups I put you through, I was finally able to write the first lemon into the story :D I've had so much fun writing this story so far, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

"Yes." Maou shut his eyes, wincing, resigned to his fate.

Silence.

She slapped him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"In…In my defense, I…Didn't think I'd have to defend myself-"

" _That's not a good defense-!"_

He laughed, half-lamely, rubbing his head.

She flushed, and used his hand to wipe her tears away, glaring at him. "M-Maou."

He stared at her, confused, for a moment, as heat filled her cheeks. She fished around in her purse, for a moment, pulling a list out, scribbled messily on plain white paper.

She slammed it down onto his chest, blushing furiously, and he picked it up, after a moment, holding it up, appraising it.

It was a list.

It said _I want to kiss you. I want to marry you. I want to have sex with you. I want to Force my dick into your mouth. I want to bend you over right here, to fuck your ass. I want to smell your whole body. I want to impregnate you. I want to drench you in my semen._

He looked up at her, nervously, a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"You…" She whispered at last, staring poignantly away from him, sourly, radiantly red. "I want you to take responsibility…for each and every one…"

 _Silence._

She stammered, trembling, as if unable to believe what she'd just finished saying, wringing her hands, desperately, terrified, horrified, breathless.

He just stared at her, blown away.

Silence.

He just stared at her, eyebrow rising slowly.

He tilted his head at her.

Silence.

Steam began to pour, unapologetically, from her face.

 _(That night)_

Finally, after a series of demanding tests and scans of his Brain, Maou was cleared to leave the hospital, declared perfectly healthy, and returned home, gratefully, with Emi, in the first taxi cab they came across outside the hospital.

The Hero and Demon king sat in silence, Maou watching the rainy scenery fly by out the window, pleasantly, and Emi staring poignantly away from him, flushed, fuming.

They were both, _privately_ , individually, well-aware that the dynamic between them had changed _greatly_ , and neither one was entirely sure what this meant for their futures…

The cab pulled up outside their apartment, and Maou followed Emi up the stairs, to the door, silently, contemplating, as she unlocked their flat and entered, almost hesitantly, slightly on edge.

Silence, as Maou stepped over the threshold; into the apartment, and took a moment, taken aback, a bit bewildered, looking around. It felt like _ages_ since he'd been inside his _own home,_ and he wandered around, grinning, for a moment, before setting his hand down on a dresser in the living room.

Emi had followed him, wordlessly, still slightly red, just behind him.

Maou picked his hand up, appraising the dust clinging to him, laughing. "Someone let themselves go."

"I…!" Emi flushed, turning slightly away, glaring at his back. "I didn't think I'd _have_ to clean, since you weren't around to make a _huge mess of everything_ -!"

He just smiled, warmly, appreciatively, to himself, still facing away from her, looking up at a decorative painting on the wall.

Silence.

He turned to her, shutting his eyes, slowly. "You should have run away." He said at last, voice tinged with anger.

"I did run away."

"Yes." He said, dryly. "When it was over. It could have destroyed me, you know. What would you have done then?"

Nothing moved. She said nothing.

Emi glowed red, seeing his eyes snap back open, when she failed to answer. She couldn't avoid meeting his gaze, and once she did, she couldn't look away. She tried, _desperately tried_ , to come up with something clever or funny to say, some witty retort, to snap back at him, but drew a blank, and felt her heartbeat race in her chest, pulse pounding. She took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them…

"You were magnificent." She said at last _, perfectly honestly_ , deciding to just tell the truth, placing her hand on his chest, nervously, blushing faintly, looking sourly away.

He lifted one brow. "Magnificent? Is that why you didn't run?"

She huffed, crossing her arms, furiously red.

A moment of silence.

"Obviously…" Emi, arms still tightly crossed under her breasts, leaned into him, tilting over, until she was resting against him, gently, and rubbed her forehead on him. "I didn't run because I'm in love with you…"

Maou blinked, saying nothing, heart skipping a beat. He laughed, after a moment, grinning wickedly. "You could've at least brought some pom-poms and a miniskirt-"

 _(Three days later)_

The hero tiptoed through the living room, feeling _extremely_ unsafe, feeling extremely anxious. Slowly, she peered out into the hallway, looking left and right, for any sign of Maou…for any sign of the demon king.

Nothing.

She took a deep breath, a sigh of relief, and stepped out into the hallway, clutching a national geographic to her chest, tightly. Recently, she'd been feeling a lot like _prey_ in her own home…She couldn't help it, she felt like a _gazelle_ , helpless in tall grass, waiting to be pounced on at any turn by a _hungry lion_ …

"Uuuuhuu…" She mumbled, holding the magazine tighter against herself. As she made her way, in relative silence, to her door, a bead of nervous sweat dripping down her cheek, she imagined him, waiting, inside her room, and her hand froze, inches from the doorknob. She trembled, thinking of it, visualizing him, standing on the carpet just beyond the door, tall, threatening, holding a tightly rolled up paper document in one hand, cackling villainously…

The _list_ she had given him, as she cursed herself, desperately, terrified by her imagination, squeezing her eyes shut. The piece of paper that evidently represented her _consent_.

As she made, eyes wide, to open the door, a moment later, after gathering her courage, and, _potentially_ , _readying her heart_ , she heard Maou's voice ring out from behind her. "Hey, Emi?"

She yelped, horrified, whirling around, backing into the door, sliding down onto her ass. There was absolutely _nothing_ sinister in his voice, but her terrified, over-active imagination had superimposed layers of treacherous, _villainous_ , wicked undertones to his innocent inquiry. "Y-Yes…?" She managed, weakly, half-delirious, tilting her head, looking up at him, seeing him holding a piece of paper in one hand.

"About this-" Maou took a curious step towards her, glancing down at her, where she trembled, on the floor, in front of him, tilting his head, gesturing at the document in his hands.

" _D-Do it in order_ -!" Emi squeaked, flushed, bright red. "Start from the top-!"

Silence.

Maou raised an eyebrow, as Emi looked at the paper in his hands, realizing, _mortified_ , after a moment, that it was a school field-trip permission slip for Alas=Rasmus. She twitched.

He grinned wickedly, running a hand through his hair. "The list? Do the list in order, starting from the top?"

She swayed, helplessly, in place, radiantly red.

Maou just waited, a moment, contemplative, before kneeling down, to her level, drawing closer to her. She yelped, faintly, flushed, as he stopped, inches from her, grinning slightly.

The king of hell took her hand, and pulled her towards him, just a bit, setting one of his hands behind her head, setting their foreheads together, eyes closing slowly.

She could barely breathe. Her heartbeat raced, her thoughts swirled.

Maou moved, he moved them both, setting their lips together, after a moment.

Emi felt a wave of _warmth_ , like _fire_ , surge through her, and electricity seemed to arc between them, jolting her…her eyes drifted shut, and she murmured something, unintelligible, against his lips, before moaning, softly, voice tight and high pitched, as he pulled away.

Maou's eyes opened, and he smiled, warmly, down at her, saying nothing. The atmosphere between them was _thick_ , dripping with nameless, soundless _passion and tension_. He rose to his feet, still holding her hand, and she trembled, as he helped her up, opened her door, and led her into her room.

She was pretty sure he could _hear_ her _heartbeat_ , pounding, violently, inside her. _M…Maou-?!_

She gasped, eyes wide, as he made for her bed, leading her to it, and climbing down, still grinning, laying himself, on his back, on her relatively small mattress. Emi could neither think nor speak.

"A-are…. _Are you_ …?" She managed, whispering, breathlessly. He cracked one eye back open, grinning, tugging her hand, gently dragging her down onto the mattress, before letting her hand go, calmly, folding his hands behind his head.

"You must be tired, Emilia. You look like you haven't slept in days."

She swayed, slightly, bright red, in place. "Y-you…You _aren't_ …?"

He grinned, widely, evidently trying to calm his face, to look unresponsive, eyes still shut, but failed, and his smirk only grew. Maou said nothing, and, slowly, _slowly_ , a moment later, unable to determine whether her body and heart were _disappointed_ or _terribly relieved_ , Emi crawled down onto the bed, next to him, _very slightly_ on top of him.

Her heart hammered, her body tingled, rocked by the electricity between them, by the warmth of his body heat, as she laid her head on the pillow, beside him, feeling incredibly small. He said nothing, and she couldn't manage a single word.

They just laid there, together, _almost cuddling_ , for a moment, in silence, and Emi realized, pulse straining, speechless, breathless, that he _really wasn't going to make a move on her_ , and her heart and mind swirled, tumultuous, wrapped in turmoil, conflicting emotions dancing in her chest.

Almost unconsciously, she wove her legs into his, turning slightly, on her side, leaning her face into him, flushed, shutting her eyes.

 _(Ten minutes later)_

Maou snoozed, calmly, completely at ease, with Emi half on top of him, as she trembled there, _wide awake,_ full of tension.

The heat in her body was _intense_ , she was _restless_ , her legs twitched and shivered, rubbing, just barely, against him…There was a strange _ringing_ in her head, in her ears, and her thoughts were swimming.

 _M…Maou…_ She thought, helplessly, coiled up, laying with him, cuddling against him. Her heartbeat pounded in her temples.

Emi couldn't help it, she couldn't help herself, she ground her body, almost unconsciously, into him, grinding her hips into him, faintly, struggling to stifle her voice, and her ringing, sexual thoughts.

Desire pulsed inside her, throbbing, furiously heated, and she tried _, she tried so hard_ , to resist it.

Frustrated, flushed, annoyed, she glared at him, eyes snapping open, as he snoozed, completely unaware, beside her. _Oh yeah, I look real tired!_ She cursed him, and cursed herself, desperately. _You drifted right off to sleep, and I can't even keep my eyes shut!_

She squeezed her eyelids shut, tightly, furious, pulse racing, as her body _refused to obey her,_ rubbing into him, _almost against her will_ , burning heat in her chest, in her head, between her legs. She could feel a _raging erection_ , brimming, in his pants, pressing against her leg, which rested on top of it. She realized, horrified, that she was _moving_ , almost unconsciously, in response to feeling it, pressing against her, to _maneuver herself_ , her body, contorting, to get her hips onto his member, to get herself over him, without moving too much, without leaving her position at his side.

Mortified, she whimpered, helplessly, trapped. _You've been sleeping for like a month, how did you fall asleep so fast-!_ She wanted to scream, insanely frustrated.

A moment of silence. She shifted her weight, _unbelievably uncomfortable_ , on the bed, eyes still squeezed tightly shut, before giving up, sighing, _unbearable shame and dejection_ toiling inside her, matched by passion and desire, in her heart, eyes snapping open.

She tried to not to think, _she tried to shut out her own thoughts_ , her desperate feelings of _overwhelming humiliation, and shame_ , and _lust_ , as she sat up, trembling, on the bed, moving over slightly, slipping down off the mattress, onto the floor.

Emi's hands, _slowly_ , _shaking_ , moved to his pants, eyes wide, unable to believe what was happening, what she was doing, _unable to come to terms with it_ , as she unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding his zipper down.

Despite her best efforts, she shivered, unable to _avoid_ thinking of what she was doing, unable to avoid seeing herself, horrified, humiliated, bright red, on the floor, drawing Maou's length out of his boxers, as he slept, deep in sleep, on her bed.

He shifted slightly, silently, unconsciously, in response to feeling her hands touch his member, her shivering hands; furiously red, she couldn't breathe, _hand on his penis…_

She reached out, touching it properly, setting her hand around it, drawing closer to him, approaching him, just a bit, putting her other hand on it, wrapping her tiny fingers around him…

He was unresponsive, and she managed to draw a deep breath, flushed. _He's…He's sleeping…So…_

Her face, automatically, subconsciously, moved, towards him, she moved towards him, gulping. _It's…_

 _It'll be alright…if I…_

 _If I just…_

He stirred again, but she didn't notice, entirely caught up in her shameless, absurd actions…She felt her mouth open, hesitantly, heart hammering, speechless, and she set her lips, slowly, tentatively, against him, against his length, shivering, overcome…

As she set her _mouth_ around his _penis_ , shutting her eyes, _flushed_ , bright red, _heart hammering violently_ , she felt him move, slightly. Emi's heart skipped a beat.

"Can I ask you a question, Emi?" his voice rang out, almost echoing, in the room, and she could _hear_ his faint grin.

 _The hero's eyes snapped open._

 _Silence._

She pulled his length out of her mouth _,_ drooling a bit, and looked up at him, meeting his eyes, which were _open_. She saw the hints of a smile playing on his face. She twitched.

Silence.

Emi was pretty sure her heart no longer worked.

Silence. Nothing moved.

She staggered back, falling backwards, on her ass. Her hands came up, trembling, to hold her head, unable to look away from his eyes, _furiously red_ , silent, unable to speak, unable to vocalize more than a choking, strangled mewl.

Silence.

Maou just watched, bemused, heart pounding, as Emi, noiselessly, _horrified_ , turned, scooting away from him, posting up in the corner of the room, dead silent, squatting in the corner, holding her head, staring down at her toes, facing away from him.

He laughed, softly. Outrageous, inexplicable feelings raged inside him.

He just watched, and waited. _Nothing moved._

Nothing moved. He felt his passions stir, moving inside him, intently.

 _He was distinctly aware of a powerful, insuppressible instinct rising in his chest._

Maou said nothing, setting his member away, buttoning his pants back up.

He got to his feet. "Emi."

 _Silence_. She didn't move, and neither did he.

 _Slowly_ , _slowly_ , a moment later, she turned, looking up at him, half-lamely, weak. Flushed red, nearly delirious. "Y-yeah?"

He held his hand out to her, silently, smiling, just slightly, and, trembling, unable to speak, she took it.

 _Maou ripped open a hole in the universe_ , a portal through space, tearing the gate open, and pulled her up, to her feet, dragging her inside it with him.

A moment later, he let her go.

She was standing, there, in the gate, as they whipped through space-time, bewildered, looking back and forth, at the swirling colors. It was beautiful.

Emi looked over at him, who was facing away from her, standing, not two feet away. "Maou…?"

He turned to face her, eyes twinkling oppressively. "Do you want to marry me?"

Silence.

 _The hero was aware of the twirling colors of the gate, of the fabric of space-time, all around her, hyper-aware of her heartbeat. Of the breath leaving her chest._

 _Everything seemed to glow._

"Y-yes…" She managed, dizzied. "I'm… _I'm madly in love with you_ -"

He reached out to her, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly, pulling her into him, setting her face into his chest.

She peered over his shoulder, into the whirls of space and color.

Nothing had ever seemed so _beautiful_ before…

Maou kissed her, as she felt her feet land on solid ground.

Silence.

He pulled back, away from her, letting her go, and the hero glanced around.

Her heart nearly stopped. _Again_.

 ** _The Throne Room?_**

 _The ancient throne room of the king in hell, the empty, massive throne room of the demon lord; Emi felt slightly weak on her feet, staring around, eyes wide._

She looked down at the floor, where she was standing, recognizing it. _This…._

 _This is where I cut a_ _ **horn**_ _from his_ _ **head**_ _…_

Emi felt waves of _strange_ , _ethereal nostalgia_ overwhelm her. She felt _almost nauseated,_ for a moment, recalling the last time she and Maou had stood in this room together.

Suddenly, her eyebrow rocketed up.

She turned, slackjawed, towards Maou, who was wandering around, hand on his chin, with a strange look on his face.

"Maou?" She called out to him, weakly, feeling a strange buzzing warmth fill her, feeling heat rise in her cheeks.

He faced her, eyebrow rising, saying nothing.

"Did… _Did you_ …" She began, trembling, bright red, tugging her hair nervously, looking away, disbelieving, as he turned all the way towards her, taking a step closer. "D-did you Bring me here… _to_ …?"

He tilted his head at her, grinning faintly.

" _have sex with me_ …?" She whispered, breathless, words catching in her throat.

"That's right."

Her heartbeat hammered inside her; His confirmation echoed in her ears.

She felt _very far outside of herself_ for a moment, eyes widening, bright red.

Without her consent, her mind wandered, and she imagined herself, here, in this room, in this throne room, being _penetrated_ by _Maou_.

 _She could see it_ , in her mind's eye, and she squeaked, bright red, yelping, helplessly, caught in her imagination, _seeing him have his way with her_ , in _this room_ , in the room where she had first confronted him…The room where she had once battled him, and _defeated him_ , _driving him to flee_ …

She felt heat, _unbelievable heat_ , surge into her, rising in her face and chest, and she gasped, trembling, struggling to find breath, as she looked away, briefly, and then up into his eyes.

Some strange mix of _furious humiliation_ , and _shameful longing_ , welled up in her, _filling_ her, and the strange mingling of _overwhelming embarrassment and heated desire_ was almost _addicting_ , like a perverse rush…

She saw, very clearly, in his eyes, that he would stop if she said no.

It was so clear, there in his eyes, that he would not take her by force, and she could stop him, if she said no.

And in that same moment _, the very moment_ she realized she could stop him, by saying no, she was also forced to acknowledge that _she would not stop him._

 _Emi would not say no._

 _Her knees trembled_ , shaking, slightly, for a moment.

Becoming aware of this, of what would _transpire here in this empty throne room_ , rocked her to _her core_ , and she reached up, dazed, holding her head. The strength fled her body, and she buckled, overcome, dropping to her knees.

Dizzied, Emi swayed, helpless, in place, for a moment, before collapsing backwards onto her ass, knees splayed beside her.

She was, _somehow_ , faintly aware of the fact that she was _kneeling_ , sitting, really, in front of him, and she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

She couldn't look away, heartbeat pounding, steaming red, up at Maou, who was staring down at her, eyes wide.

He tilted his head at her.

She trembled, on the ground, and almost _lost her balance_ , nearly toppling over. She reached out, panicked, and grabbed his leg, attaching herself to his knee, wrapping her arms around his leg, and leaned the side of head against his thigh.

 _Silence._

Emi couldn't breathe. She wasn't looking at him anymore, she was looking straight ahead, out into the empty throne room.

She didn't glance back up at his face.

She could not.

 _Furious_ heat, overwhelming, _unbelievable_ , filled her head and body, as she became aware, slowly, of what she was doing...And, _more importantly_ , of _where she was doing it._

Last time they had been in this room together, she had been proud and strong, wielding Better half, clad in holy armor, and had battled him, evenly, and defeated him, forcing him to flee…

Now, She saw herself, barely breathing, _on the ground_ , _clinging to Maou's knee_ , to steady herself, as he stood, tall, towering above her, silently.

 _The shame burned in her_ , coursing through her, like fire, the _humiliation_ , mixing with the heat and desire in her heart, the longing, with her love for Maou.

Her mind was _screaming_ , horrified, _mortified_ , and her heart was humming, pleasantly, excitedly, _pounding along_ …

The rush, _the addicting mingling of her feelings of shame and love_ , burned insider her, and she found herself, desperately, unable to find air, almost rubbing herself, faintly, on his leg.

She took a deep breath. The strength had returned to her body, as the shock left, but she realized _she_ _still could not rise up_. She _couldn't stand back up anymore_ …Not now, she was _trapped_ here, trapped, eyes wide, somehow…

The king of demons just stared down at her, at the top of her head.

He was overcome. Their last encounter here, their last confrontation in this room, played in his mind, as he looked down at her, and, slowly, she looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

He knelt down, slowly, breaking the unbelievable tension, eyes soft, and set an arm under her legs, and an arm behind her, lifting her bodily, rising back to his feet.

Maou carried her, in his arms, bridal style, walking, carefully, towards the steps and his throne.

"My...My _heart_ …" Emi whispered, covering her radiantly red face with both hands, pulse pounding, breathless, feeling her body In his embrace, being cradled there. "My head-"

"Maybe the bed at home isn't such a bad Idea after all-" He caught her eyes, grinning, as she peered up at him through her fingers, trembling.

Silence.

Maou carried her up the steps, calmly, in his arms, and, reaching his throne, set her down, slowly, on it.

Emi's eyes widened.

The king of hell backed up, down the steps, just a bit.

Emi was breathing shallowly; she looked around, bewildered, dazed.

She realized, after a moment, _incredibly_ , that he was trying to _redeem her_. He was trying to help her forget the shame of _sitting at his feet_ , clinging to his leg for stability, like some hapless sex slave, in the same place where she had once _defeated him_.

By setting her on his throne.

Her thought were swimming, uselessly, overwhelmed, _absolutely overwhelmed_ , as she met his eyes once again, heart overcome, marveling at his goodness, his kindness, his _righteousness_ , at how much she _loved him._

"This isn't going to work." She said at last, listlessly, laughing quietly, mirthlessly.

He raised an eyebrow, grinning faintly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You want me to _forget_ the _shame_ of _kneeling_ , _clinging to your leg_ , helplessly?" She watched him, closely, hardly breathing. "I'm never going to forget that, as long as I live."

Maou said nothing, approaching her, slowly, grin flickering on his face, eyes almost sad.

Emi, as he approached her, heart hammering, lifted her feet up off the floor, leaning back on the throne, raising her legs. Maou grabbed them, in his hands, silently.

"You…" She breathed, exhaling, flushed, pulse racing, unbelievable heat in her body. "You can…do whatever you want…to me…"

She saw him hang his head, for a moment, eyes downcast.

When he raised his eyes, a moment later, and met her gaze, as she trembled, before him, he was wearing a confident, brilliant grin, and his eyes flashed.

She squeaked, _heart skipping a beat_ , as he pulled her legs up higher, yanking on her jeans, _pulling them down_ , off her, peeling them off her legs, tossing them aside.

Emi's head spun; She tried to take deep breaths, as he ripped his shirt off, in one hand, her trembling fingers moved to pull her button-up shirt apart, flushed, unable to _deal with_ or _sort out_ her swirling feelings.

Maou, struggling desperately to _contain_ himself, _to not make a savage of himself_ , unbuttoned his pants, and set his hands on her waist, leaning towards her.

His eyes were ravenous.

She gasped, yelping quietly, as he pulled her panties down off her, suddenly _insanely_ self-conscious, terrified, violently red, shaking slightly.

Maou laughed, a wicked grin crossing his features, suddenly. "Do you remember that day at the museum, Emilia?"

She flushed, furiously red. " _You would_ -! You would bring that up-!"

She snapped, As he spread her legs slightly, lifting her legs higher, cackling, setting himself at her entrance; she squeaked, quivering under his body.

"Any last words?" Maou smirked down at her, holding her legs up.

"I hate you-!" She squealed, radiantly red, steaming, almost rubbing herself on him, terrified, unconsciously, unable to stop or control her body. "I hate you!"

His eyes shut, _dreamily_ , grinning madly, _her voice was music to his ears_.

 _Maou pressed himself into her_ , fiercely, _slowly_ , relentless, and she screamed; A cursing, choking, ringing sob that echoed, endlessly, through the empty throne room.

He pushed deeper, and Emi's neck strained, pressed against the throne, hands coming up to cover her brilliantly red face, tears streaming down her cheeks, wailing.

He set himself all the way inside her, bumping up against the mouth of her womb, and she yelped, jerking around slightly in place, as he set his arms down around her, holding her tightly, setting his forehead against hers.

" _A-Ahhh_ …!" She gasped, fingers clawing at his back, eyes wide, before squeezing them shut, helplessly. She panted, _breathless_ , _dizzied_ , feeling him pulse and throb inside her, spreading her pelvis open, from the inside.

Blood trickled down him.

Somehow, the _screaming pain_ felt _good_ , she could _feel_ it, she could _feel him_ , _all the way inside her_ , deep inside her, _grinding into her deepest parts_ , and… _She was connected to him._

The pain felt _good_ , she realized, dazed, eyes swimming, as she looked up into his face, into his eyes, which were smiling warmly, furiously hungry.

"I…" she managed to stammer, breathlessly, mystified.

"Yes?"

She tried to concentrate on her breathing, wrapping her arms around his neck, seeing herself, pierced by him, under him, _in his arms_ , in her mind's eye, bright red, heart pounding, and she gasped, yelping, when he shifted inside of her, grinding into her.

"You…" She sobbed, helpless. "Feel so good-"

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned, rubbing his forehead against hers.

"N-noooo-!"

He set himself to work, sliding slowly down, and she shrieked, quietly, voice high pitched, as he slammed back up into her…

Maou twitched, muscles straining, holding her tightly, in his hands, raising himself up, and drilled into her, savagely, picking up the pace.

Her ringing shrieks and sobs filled the room.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I really hope so! This was the start of the story's first lemon, the first of a few! It gets pretty intense from here on out, so, If you're into that sort of thing, hang on! :D Thank you all, so much, again, for your time and attention, and your patience! It means the world to me!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to Storm 7, I hope you enjoy your stay :D**

 **Natsu Dragneel Kurosaki: I'm so glad to hear it :D I know I kept you all waiting SO long!**

 **Resxct: Yes, I know, I know it! I really did, I have a tendency to do that! Unfortunately, I love to drag out the lemons, but, on the flip side, Once we get there, I usually can't stop myself from writing lemon after lemon into the story x) So, this chapter and the next chapter all have lemons too-!**

 **SweetGurl818: Oh yes, Isn't she just?!**

 **ChristophTheMad: I know, right?! That actually sort of bugs me, as somebody that prizes fluff and sweetness above all! You know, the story is about everything BUT the lemon! The story itself is what makes the lemon so fun, So I've never understood the inclination to just jump right into lemon. I am guilty of writing plenty of short stories like "Secret" and "Tell me About Pregnancy" that include lemons in the first chapters, so maybe I shouldn't be talking x) I'm so glad you liked it, and that it worked for you! I generally avoid using any slang terms in my lemons, with VERY few exceptions! I like it better that way too :D I promise I certainly will!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **StarBoardDream: That's really funny XD You're not wrong! As for the word "Red", yes! I do spam it, I over use a number of words, intentionally, of course, to heighten the dramatic effect, and, naturally, because I really enjoy writing with those descriptors, as in my day job, editing for my mother's publishing company, I never get to make any characters blush :D That's basically a fanfiction and anime thing. Hey, you know, I really like your username! And yes, I am in fact SO glad to hear that, It makes my WHOLE day :D**

 **Reiuji: Oh, yes! Right?! I know you've been very excited for me to write a Lemon where Maou wears his demon form. I've already got one, in fact, that I'm finishing up right now, and will post in the next day or so :D To be honest, I've heard that Maou's penis is almost three feet long when erect while he's in his demon form, and, of course, that's absolutely absurd, and would CERTAINLY kill Emi if he used it on her, so I'll have to tone that part down a little :D**

 **HalfDragonLover: Yes, right?! I thought so too! Indeed, the ship has sailed! And, as you correctly inferred, the sailing is ROUGH ahead! I'm so glad you think so :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Right?! XD Can you imagine if someone walked in!? Yes, Maou has certainly been better at hiding it, because he didn't want himself to get carried away. I understand, of course! Poor reputations x'D totally tarnished! I guess Maou was thinking about the list as much as she was, so that he realized she was talking about it right away, and because Emi was staring at the paper in his hands, and he gestured towards it while saying "About this-" and stuff! Yes, I also tend to humiliate my characters utterly! I can't help it, I know you understand :D Ahahahhaha. Thinking of what Emi's parents would say is too funny. Yes, I certainly will!**

 **ThatGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow: Right?! Seriously! :'D Wet realities, dear god XD OH MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN A LITTLE BIT WHY ARE YOU SO FUNNYYY, "i thought it was the most opportune time to ask her" I'm dead**

 **DarkBattlefield: :D Oh yes! In the meantime, since posting the last chapter, I've also posted like four new Maou and Emi stories and posted the next two chapters of sunshine! I've been super busy :D I hope you're going to enjoy yourself, that's what I'm hoping you'll do :D**

 **DarkLi: Thank you so much, that means everything to me :D**

 **Coldwire: Yes! Of course, I drew that first lemon out for long enough, even by MY standards X) Well, here's the next chapter, and more Lemons! The next chapter has a lemon too, to be honest :D But that's a secret! Shhh! :D**

 **mzsweetscorpio: Yes, absolutely! As you wish!**

 **ToTheLeft: Of course, you mean that she's flirting with some pretty dangerous "Mind-break" type stuff? Oh yes, I can certainly say I understand where you're coming from, given that she's struggling not to do everything he says! I don't think you could say It's anything like NTR, though, because they're so sweet with each other, and love each other, and there's no trace of anybody else interfering in their relatioship! I happen to despise NTR, it's my greatest arch-nemesis. I'm a Vanilla Purist, you see!**

 **MaouVioletta656: Yes, that's a great point, and a great observation! I definetely considered it, but I wanted to use the throne room, because it's where they first met, and, crucially, because she defeated him there! Of course, I promise to keep it up :D You know I will, this is what I love to do :D**

 **Thank you all so much! I really hope you like the new chapter, try to do that for me, the next one goes up tomorrow at some point :D**

Maou slammed into her, muscles straining, throbbing, in his arms, veins pulsing, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Emi gasped, neck twisting around, eyes squeezed tightly shut, _yelping_ , as he finished, _again_ , inside her, in her deepest parts, and heat swam inside her womb.

Maou panted, leaning down over her, lowering himself over her, head hanging, for a moment, as she breathed, raggedly, winded, under him, glowing red.

He laid his head down on her collarbone, slowly, breathing heavily.

"H-How many times was that, now-?" She whispered, at last, voice trembling, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know anymore -" He grinned, raising his head, meeting her eyes, running a hand through his hair, before helping her up, sitting her up. _Somehow_ , they'd ended up on the _floor_ , in front of the throne, and Maou sat himself down, leaning his back against it.

Emi, breathing shallowly, still bright red, leaned against him, heartbeat still hammering, sweaty, bleeding from her neck and collarbone, bruised.

A moment of silence, as their breathing seemed to echo endlessly in the massive hall.

Maou turned to her, eyes glinting. "Let me rest on you, Emilia-"

"Rest-?" She flushed, sitting up, trembling slightly, still glowing, before nodding, eyes wide, and kneeling before him. "Y-you can put your head in my lap-"

"Sounds nice-" He laughed, and turned slightly away. "but clean yourself up first."

Her eyebrows rocketed up, heart skipping a beat, blushing faintly, confused.

"I've heard _semen and blood_ are _really hard to get out of your hair_ -" He teased, grinning wickedly, and she shrieked, furiously red, looking down at _the blood and ejaculate_ dripping from her vagina, before hopping up, to her feet, storming over to a banner at the end of the hall, ripping it down, vindictively, using it to wipe herself off.

She glared at him, sniffing, haughty, before turning her nose up.

Silence.

When she cracked one eye open, and peered over at him, he was still grinning, sitting on his throne, propping himself up on one elbow, leaning on the armrest.

She trembled, flushed, before pointing at the banner in her hand, now covered in _ejaculate and crimson blood_. "A-Aren't you… _Aren't you mad at me_ -?" She managed, slightly disappointed.

"How could I be mad?" He laughed. "This is your castle too, _Demon queen-"_

" _D-Demon queen_ -?!" She shrieked, stammering, glowing red, before remembering that they were _engaged_.

Her mouth dropped open, and she twitched, flushed, before growling, throwing the banner down on the ground beside her. " _Aarghhh-!_ "

Emi stomped back over to him, blushing furiously. "I want a _really_ _nice ring_ , a _really expensive_ ring-" She hissed, glowing red.

"You can have whatever you want-" He snickered, leaning back against the throne, eyes narrowing. " _After_ you let me use your ass."

She gasped, squeaking, freezing in place, heart skipping a beat, hands instinctively coming down on her rear end. " _U-Use_ -?!"

He turned slightly away, grinning. "-As a pillow."

 _(Three minutes later)_

She felt her heart hammering inside her, laying flat on her stomach, propped up on her elbows, bright red, with Maou lying beside her, on his back, calmly, coolly resting his head on her ass.

"Y-You know, you're supposed to _cuddle_ after sex-" She hissed, stammering, squeaking faintly, flushed.

Maou sat up, grinning villainously, turning towards her. "Who said I was _done_ - _?_ "

She gasped, pulse racing, _breathless_ , scarlet red, and turned to him, _terrified_ , body still _incredibly_ sore, still tingling. _"W-Wait-!"_ She managed, squealing, in a tiny voice, as she scrambled backwards, away from him, horrified. "I-I _can't_! I already came _like three hundred times_ -!"

"Oh?" His eyes flashed, glinting, as he approached her, and she backed herself into a wall, panicked, heart hammering. "Let's make a deal."

A moment of silence, as her eyes widened, and she flushed, heart racing.

"You can choose whatever position you want-" He offered, turned slightly away from her, staring off into the empty throne room, grinning.

As she watched him, breathlessly, _speechless_ , she felt _insane_ _heat_ rise in her chest, as her fantasies sprung to life in her mind, thoughts drifting to being _Held down by Maou_ , _bent over,_ flushed, roughly, _as he had his way with her_ …

Fierce, _fierce_ humiliation burned inside her, as she trembled, unable to control herself or stifle her hidden perversions…Her body _ached_ , tingling, _restless_ , craving him, _craving the perverse rush of pleasing Maou_ , heating up, lighting up, and the inside of her womb _ached_ too.

Emi turned her head slightly away, glaring sourly at the far corner of the room. "F-From behind-" She managed, whispering, voice tiny, furiously red.

Maou just watched her, incredulous, for a second.

He felt his eyebrow rise slowly.

 _Silence._

"What!" Emi squeaked, glowing red, meeting his eyes, steam pouring from her face. "S-Shut up-!"

"From behind-?" He grinned wickedly, rising to his feet, tilting his head at her.

"W-Wait-!" She shrieked, blushing violently, regretting her decision _instantly_. "I-I changed my mind-!"

"Too late-" He promised, approaching her, eyes flashing villainously. "I hope you're ready to _never live this down-"_

She wailed, terrified, mortified, helpless, as he knelt down in front of her, on one knee, eyes twinkling oppressively.

But he didn't _move_ , he didn't grab her, _or turn her body_ , _bending her over_ , forcing himself into her…She just _watched_ him, crimson red, breathing shallowly…

"M-Maou-?" She whispered, at last, squeaking.

"Let's see it, Emilia." He grinned, shutting his eyes, turning his head slightly. "You want it from behind, right?"

She felt her _heart stop_ , freezing in place, _squealing_ , bright red. "N-No! _You have to do it_ -!"

"I'm exhausted." He teased, smirking villainously. " _Too_ _tired_ _to move your body."_

Silence.

She gasped.

 _Silence_ , as she just _watched_ him, _mind boggled_ , thoughts swirling, _racing_ , eyes wide, quivering, _horrified_ to find that her body was _humming_ , _delighted_ , craving his attention, _desperate for him,_ for his embrace, _desperate to please him_ , to do as he wished.

She wailed, quietly, after a moment, furiously red, _absolutely mortified_ , _unable to believe what she was doing_ , as he watched her.

Emi turned away from him, slowly, _slowly_ , shaking, trembling _, heartbeat hammering inside her_ , glowing, body positively _thrilled_ by the _humiliating burn of pleasing Maou_ , of doing as Maou wished…

Squeaking, _frustrated_ , furious, _flushed red,_ she bent over, in front of him, feeling his eyes on her, _burning_ , scorching her, as she bent over, slowly _, all the way over_ , trembling, _setting her face down to the ground_ , _raising her ass up_ , holding it up in the air, pointing her ass at him.

She shivered, yelping, helpless, on the ground, _unbelievably red_ , _ridiculous_ _shame_ burning in her, from the _unreal humiliation_ of _exposing herself to him_ , sticking her _ass_ out, _at him_ , _in the same room where she had once defeated him in single combat…_

He didn't move, for a moment, and she whined, whimpering, body shaking slightly, glowing, _heat filling her_ , _climax building inside her_ , in her hips, from the _sheer heat_ _of the overwhelming humiliation_ , feeling him _watching_ her, _staring_ at her, and she _never wanted to get up again_ , she never wanted to have to _face him_ again, _how could she ever look into his eyes again, after he'd seen her, like this_ …

"I-I'm going to _kill youuuuu-_ " She begged, furious, shuddering, ass trembling, in the air, eyes squeezed tightly shut, as he _finally_ moved, and she could _feel_ the _grin_ on his face, the _triumphant smirk_ , as he grabbed her, _grabbed her hips_ , setting his length against her entrance, and she _shrieked_ , quietly, as he pressed himself into her, _forcefully, slowly._

"I can't believe you _wanted_ this-" He laughed, shaking his head, driving into her, bumping up against the mouth of her womb, and her body _screamed_ for him, as she shook, convulsing, gasping, electricity coursing through her, with her body's angle forcing him against her G-spot. _"I think you're actually a pervert-"_

She squealed, covering her face, steaming red, as he pulled back out of her, slowly, and drilled into her again. _Her back arched_ , and her hips rocked into him, as he moved, sliding into her, and out of her, _as her heart throbbed inside her_ , fluttering, _shrieking_ , breathlessly, gasping, _loudly_ , _voice echoing through the throne room_ , burning heat filling her, _wiping her mind blank,_ white-hot pleasure surging through her...

She _moaned_ , voice high pitched, sobbing, groaning, squeaking, as he drove into her, cursing herself. " _Wh-yyyyyyy-"_

Maou cackled, plugging her, _violently_ , faster, and she yelped, _clawing the ground_ , helplessly, _breathlessly_ , desperate, bright red, winded. "Ask yourself that-"

"You're...Y-You're _real tired,_ huh-?!" She squealed, gasping, holding her head, flushed, furious, shrieking, as he slammed into her.

He just laughed, villainously.

" _Y-You're Enjo-ying yourself, are-n't you-!_ " She wailed, in between shuddering squeals and sobs, as he pounded into her _deepest parts_ , slamming into her cervix, and _orgasmic heat_ ripped through her, building inside her, _unstoppable_.

"That much is obvious-" He grinned, twitching, _swollen with exertion and the rush of conquest_ , forcefully ramming into her, holding her hips tightly.

She _screamed_ , as his deep, wide strokes forced _explosive climax_ through her body, and her walls spasmed around him, _throbbing_ , bringing him over the edge as well.

Maou grit his teeth, eyes wide, hand coming up to hold his head, slamming up into her, as he finished, and her arms _flailed, fist slamming into the ground,_ Emi shook, in place, under him, _face pressed against the floor_ , sobbing, _wracking orgasmic shudders filling her_ , _rippling through her_ , as her heart raced, helplessly.

Maou _stalled_ , gasping, breathing heavily, raising himself up, _still rock hard inside her_ , throbbing.

He laughed, after a moment of silence, as Emi just wept, on the ground, trembling, _quivering_ , her walls still twitching around him. "That body of yours is really something-"

" _I-I hate you_ -" She managed, whimpering, trying to raise herself up, shaking, finding no strength in her body. "Y-You're _dead_ -!"

He grinned, as she flopped back down, onto the ground, unable to heft herself up with her arms.

" _I'm_ dead-!" She shrieked, furious, radiantly red. "Look, you _killed_ me-!"

He just laughed, pulling out of her, slowly, and staggering to his feet, before collapsing backwards into his throne.

"I-I can't move my _bodyyyyy-_ " She whined, helplessly, _furiously red_ , from the ground, after a moment, before struggling to rise once again, managing to flip herself over.

She panted, _on her back,_ blushing _, steaming red_ , before glaring over at him, as he laughed, cackling, at her.

Emi's eyes narrowed, as she glared at him, flat on her back, fantasies of _murdering him viciously_ playing on repeat in her mind.

He just laughed, for a moment, shaking his head, before grinning, and watching her, leaning on his elbow, smirking. She hissed, furious, raising herself up, sitting up, _slowly_ , and climbed unsteadily to her feet.

"I-I hope you enjoy your _last few minutes of life_ -" She snapped, flushed, stumbling over towards him, wobbly, towards the throne. "I'm going to fucking _stab your face_ when I get over there-"

He just snickered.

She made it to the throne, _finally_ , and, trembling, lowered herself down, on top of him, sitting in his lap, pulling her legs up, onto him, leaning against him, breathing heavily.

"I love you." Maou rubbed her head, and she flushed, nuzzling her face into him, glowing.

"I…I love you too-" She whispered, _utterly humiliated,_ after a moment, bright red, heart still racing.

"But I'm still going to stab you-" she sniffed, at last, eyes drifting shut.

"When?" He teased.

"…" She blushed, eyes snapping back open, heart fluttering. "E-Eventually-"

He grinned, yawning, and leaned his head back against the throne.

In the silence, Maou and Emilia faded into deep, exhausted sleep.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun? I really hope so! I've been hard at work on the next chapter, and the next "Sunshine" chapter, along with my work on the "Emi is Pregnant" stories I recently posted, but I'll post the next chapter of this tomorrow :D Please, let me know what you think!**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex-V: Hey there! Welcome to Storm 8, I hope you have fun with it :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Yes, an update :D And here's another one, right away! Yes, don't they just?! Unbelievable, right?! Surely, they can't keep this pace up forever! Fortunately, Maou and Emi aren't normal people :) That's right, Maou has his pride to look out for, can't have people calling him gentle! Or, at least, he has what's left of his pride to look out for x) Oh yes, oh yes, it's certainly possible for them to sink lower...Just watch! I know, seriously! At this rate, for sure! You know it, we just can't help it, it's in our nature, our instincts just make us write that way! Oh my god, that's hilarious...Poor Lucifer! :D Just like you said, Maou was her pillow! Good for Emi :D**

 **Guest: Yes, I'm so sorry I made you wait for it! I'm thrilled that you liked it, though! :D**

 **MaouVioletta656: Oh my, that's hilarious X) Yes, Of course, Maou has all his magic, naturally. That's how this works! As I mentioned earlier on, I have his penis size when in Demon Form at approximately three feet, so that's...that's not really a size that Emi can handle, to say the least. It would kill her. She would die. Therefore, He's in his human form, so as to not kill his fiancee :D As for him hugging her, in his demon form, well, that's fair game. I've already written out the schematics for a story about how Emi feels when he's in his Demon form, and it's pretty funny that you mention it! Your headcannons are pretty great :D I love them. As for the bathtub scene, that's really cool :D In the next chapter, I had Maou showing Emi around the castle, since, after all, it's her castle now too, and I'm playing up the "Demon Queen" part, and the Maou's demon form part too, so maybe you'll get a kick out of that :D I do requests, so if you want me to write your bathtub scene into the story, I'll do that for you, and I'll tell people at the top of the chapter that it's your idea. If you want to write your own one-shot for that, please make sure to let me know! Yes, I have them staying in the castle for a while yet, so you'll end up getting your wish :)**

 **NARYU: Thank you so much :D I'm so glad to hear that :)**

 **ChristophTheMad: Oh, thank you so much :D I'm delighted to hear that. Of course, I suppose I'll have to feel really good about the chapter if you can't think of anything wrong with it :D I certainly can't complain! Yes, that's something I've noticed too, and I try to avoid it in my lemons. I'm so happy to hear that it worked out for you :D**

 **Reiuji: I'm so happy :D That part was a ton of fun to write. I know you love the "Demon Queen" thing, and I'm really excited about that, because I love it too! The next chapter has Maou showing Emi around the Castle, since, you know, it's her castle now too! So, maybe you'll like that :D I certainly hope so!**

 **Ael Fyragh: That's exactly right :D**

 **Thank you all so much! I really hope you like this chapter :D**

Maou woke up, slowly, groggy, to the feeling of something _soft_ , _something wet and squishy_ , rubbing on him…

The king of hell blinked, eyes opening, fascinated, tilting his head, immediately, and saw Emi, flushed, quivering, _still naked, in his lap_ , with his manhood, rock solid, throbbing, between her legs, as she wiggled her hips on him, grinding herself on him, slightly, eyes wide, concentrating hard; slightly red, breathing heavily, tiny pants echoing through the throne room, as she exerted herself, straining.

He grinned, eyes narrowing, highly amused. "What is it about _me being asleep_ that gets you so worked up-?"

She _squealed_ , furiously red, meeting his eyes, _horrified_ , before plopping back down on top of him, covering her face, glowing crimson. " _N-Noo_ oo! It's… _It's not what it looks like_ -!"

"I see-" He chuckled, turning slightly away from her, eyes flashing, as she squeaked, _outraged_ , _mortified_ , as he took pity on her, mercifully changing the subject. "Weren't you going to stab me?"

" _W-When you least expect it-_!" She trembled, radiantly red, glaring at him, glancing sourly away.

"Sensible." He nodded, crossing his arms, eyes shut, calmly, grinning faintly, coolly.

A moment of silence, as Emi fidgeted, nervously, on his lap, feeling his _length_ , huge, _still pressing into her,_ between her legs, and she took a deep breath, blinding heat still coursing through her body, heart racing.

She groaned, at last, burying her face in his chest, restless, _body humming,_ skin warm, tingling…The _pain_ in her hips and thighs was _excruciating_ , she'd never been so _sore_ …

"I wonder what time it is-?" Maou wondered, at last, out loud, rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying not to let himself feel the _desire_ surging through him, trying to _distract_ himself; to avoid thinking of the soft, gently twitching, puffy, sensitive skin between her legs, as it rubbed, _still_ , faintly, on his manhood.

Emi shivered, feeling him adjust himself, slightly, on the throne, as his length pressed against her, and she moaned, weakly, _unable to believe_ how badly she _wanted him_ , even after _everything they'd already done_ , _despite the incredible pain in her lower half…_

The hero twitched, helplessly, and tried to raise herself up, tried to get up, off him, _to separate her vagina from his member_ , to at least _pretend_ she wasn't _desperately craving his embrace_ , hoping to think of something else, _anything else…_

She climbed, _slowly, unsteadily,_ to her feet, and her body gave out _instantly_ , as she squeaked, horrified, dropping like a rock back into his lap, legs wobbly. Her _momentum_ drove his length against her crotch, _forcefully_ , and she yelped, eyes squeezed tightly shut, hands coming up to his chest, resting her face on him, after a moment, gasping.

Maou twitched, half-grinning, half-grimacing, as his lust swirled inside him, _furious, lingering_ , growing madly, out of control.

Emi seemed to read his mind, moaning weakly, voice tiny, with her face still pressed tightly against his chest. "A-Again…?" She whimpered.

"Sorry." He chuckled, ravenous hunger glinting in his eyes, as she looked up at him, meeting his gaze, trembling.

"Can…Can you put it in…?" She whispered _, terribly ashamed_ , _terribly unhappy,_ glowing, _very needy._ Passionate heat climbed inside her hips, and she rubbed herself, helplessly, against him…

"Not from this position-" He ran a hand through his hair, smug, eyes flashing, absurdly calculating. "You'll have to _maneuver yourself_ a bit."

A moment of silence, as she watched him, confused, for a moment, before her eyes grew wide.

" _N-No_!" she squeaked, furiously red. "I can't! _I'll die of shame_ -!"

"I'll cry at your funeral." He grinned wickedly, eyes glinting.

Horrified, she whimpered, flushed, _feeling his eyes on her_ , _feeling the heat in her body grow intense,_ skin tingling, legs restless. Humiliation coursed through her, filling her, _burning humiliation_ , _as she saw the hungry look in his eyes_ , and felt her desire to _please him_ rise in her chest.

"Aaaaah-aaaaa-" She wailed, mortified, bright red, feeling her heart race, as she brought her feet up, setting them down on either side of him, hefting herself up, just a little, above him.

A moment of silence, as her heart slammed inside her, and she gulped, looking up, meeting his eyes, squatting awkwardly over him, _extraordinarily_ self-conscious.

Emi whimpered, helplessly, _unbelievable_ _heat_ surging through her, humiliated…

"P-Put it…Put it in-" She managed, squeaking, voice trembling, unable to stand the _embarrassment_ for a _moment longer_ , she just wanted him _inside her_ , _to feel him throbbing inside her_ , to feel the pleasure her body was _desperately craving,_ to get her mind off the _insane humiliation_ of being seen like this, by _him_ , as she squatted over him, naked…

"You're in charge, Emi." He grinned, wickedly, leaning slightly on his elbow, eyes glinting villainously. "You do it."

"N-No-! Nooo-!" She yelped, wailing, voice catching her throat, choking, strangled, outrageously red, mewling. "Jackass! That's _not_ putting me in charge-!"

"My mistake." He tilted his head at her, slightly, smug. "This _incredible view_ must be addling my mind-"

She squealed, covering her red face with both hands, steaming, before squeezing her eyes shut, desperately, flushed, humiliated, grabbing his length, and angling it, properly, under her, sliding her hips down on top of it; She _gasped_ , eyes snapping open, back arching, panting, as she swallowed his manhood, inside her, and it pulsed, _huge_ , spreading her insides open, _as her body screamed,_ _delighted_ , warmth flooding her, rocking her to her core.

 _"AAH!"_ She cried, gasping, rocking herself on top of him, _riding forward, unconsciously,_ convulsing slightly, and he twitched, grinning, setting one hand to his head, overcome, struggling to not _climax immediately._

She panted, _unbelievable sensations_ rippling through her body, as she trembled, on top of him, breathlessly, speechless. "N-Now what-" She managed, whimpering, furiously red.

" _You're in charge, Emilia_ -" He grinned at her, shakily, feeling her walls quivering around him.

 _"I don't want to be in charge-!"_ She wailed, hands coming up to hold her head, shaking, chills running through her body, _down her spine_ , and she gasped, feeling her body _rocking against him_ , over him, hips grinding against him. "N-Noooooooooo-"

She tried, _desperately_ , to _control herself,_ but, _somehow_ , _her body refused to obey_ , lighting up, glowing red, _flush with the burning humiliation of her actions,_ as she raised her hips, above him, straining, a bead of sweat rolling down her face, and sat back down on him, yelping, helplessly.

" _Ahh-Ahhhhhhhh_ -!" She squeaked, moaning, voice tight, high pitched, overwhelmed, feeling herself _slowly bouncing her hips up and down_ , on him, _in front of him_ , as he _watched_ , amused, _incredibly aroused_ , and his length _twitched inside her,_ as she raised her ass again, slamming herself down on him, _faster and faster_ , breathless, winded, gasping, sighing, sobbing faintly. " _N-Nooooo_ , _Noo stop meee_ -"

He didn't stop her, and she could _feel_ herself _shaking her ass_ up and down on him, furiously, uncontrollably _, furiously red_ , feeling her tiny breasts jiggling up and down, in his face _, unbelievable humiliation_ burning inside her, _unbelievably embarrassed,_ and somehow _, she couldn't stop_ , _her hips were moving on their own_ , her body hummed, delighted, her heart sang, as her mind screamed, horrified. " _L-Look what you've done to meeeee-"_

She was bobbing her ass up and down on him, sobbing and shrieking, hair whipping up and down, breasts wobbling, bouncing, and she panted, desperately, glowing red, heat swirling around in her, thoughts swimming uselessly, _feeling the burning humiliation and pleasure of pleasing Maou in her chest,_ feeling a building, simmering sensation boil over inside her, _feeling outrageous climax surging through her_ , in her hips, hearing the _lewd_ , echoing, _ringing_ sounds of her _body_ , filling the throne room…

"What's wrong-?" He teased, grinning wickedly at her, meeting her eyes, as she looked up at him, helplessly red "All _I_ see is a refined maiden, _full of dignity_ -"

She shrieked, yelping, flushed red, steam pouring from her ears, as she covered her face, grinding her ass up and down on him. " _S-Stop itttttt-!"_

Maou just loved her, so much.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have a good time?**

 **Short chapter, but I have a lot of plans for the next one, and so I wanted to get this one onto the internet before I focused on that :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
